Love's Mysteries
by Elraralia
Summary: [COMPLETED] Love is always a mysterious thing. And for Boromir and Faramir, it's no exception. Please read and review!
1. Forging Friendships

I always say that I won't write anymore Lord of the Rings fanfics for awhile, and just concentrate on finishing what I've started, but here I go again! Hahaha. I'm just incorrigible, aren't I?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Lord of the Rings, or Middle Earth, or Tolkien. Boohoo for me.****

*&*

CHAPTER 1 : Forging Friendships

*&*

Aislin opened her eyes, and yawned as she watched the sunrise. Yet another day. Aislin was definitely _not_ a morning person, but that never stopped her mother from waking her up every morning at dawn, until she began to wake up at that time herself. Well, there was no use lying around, and she got out of bed with another yawn and automatically began to fold her blankets.

As expected, her mother was already up and about, making breakfast for everyone. "Good morning, Aislin. Would you watch the kettle, please?"

Aislin nodded and sat down in front of the kettle, watching the flames dancing at its base. Her mother then picked up her basket to go to the marketplace, leaving Aislin sitting in silence in the kitchen all by herself. Her father would be returning from his night duty soon enough, and then they would eat together before her father got some sleep. It was a routine they all followed everyday, until her father was switched to the daytime duties again. It was a simple but comfortable life, and Aislin did not have many complaints.

*&*

After breakfast Aislin picked up the laundry basket and sat outside the house washing clothes. She really didn't like washing clothes. She didn't like her hands shrivelling up. But of course she had to wash the clothes, and learn to be a proper woman who could do household chores, or what kind of wife would she be? Her mother seemed to have dedicated her life to making her daughter a perfect type of wife. "I was married at sixteen," she always said when Aislin complained.

And of course it didn't help that Aislin was already sixteen, and there had never been any boy or man who had taken an interest in her.

She stood up, stretching, then gathered the clothes, hanging them on the clothesline. Just then, someone streaked by, and promptly tripped over her laundry basket, falling flat on his face at her feet. She stared down at that head of light brown hair, not very sure what to do. The boy got to his feet quickly. "I'm really, really sorry." he began to say, red creeping up into his face. "I really should have watched where I was going."

Aislin continued to stare at him. There was a red patch on his forehead, and she knew that it was definitely going to be turning into a bruise. Finally, she shook herself. "It's all right, you didn't do me any harm. I'm not sure about you, though. That has the potential to being a huge bruise."

The boy touched the red spot gingerly and winced. "Yes. I think you're right."

Suddenly Aislin grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the house. "Well, since you know it too, we might as well get some ointment on it before it swells up, don't you think?"

He began to protest, but she refused to listen to him, and so he was reduced to following her, and sat down obediently when she ordered him to. She went into the kitchen to look for the ointment. Her mother was nowhere in sight, probably cleaning the bedrooms.

"Faramir!" She heard her father's cry of surprise.

_Faramir? Where?_ She hurried out of the kitchen, expecting a surprise visitor. What she saw was her father standing before the boy, his eyes widened in surprise.

_That boy is Faramir?_ He had stood up to greet her father, but was sitting rubbing the bump on his head.

"What's happened to you?" her father asked, trying to hide his smile.

Faramir turned red again, and Aislin couldn't help but laugh. "He was running, and tripped over my laundry basket," she explained, stepping forward with the ointment. "Now, you just sit still. It's going to hurt, but you'll thank me for it later."

She rubbed the ointment onto the spot, and Faramir bit his lip, trying not to complain. Her father just stood and watched, seeming very amused by it all. "Really, Faramir, I thought you very careful," he finally burst out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Well, sir, I was. I mean. I am. late in reporting to my father. He would definitely not be pleased." Faramir shuddered for a moment, and Aislin knew that it wasn't because of his injury; she was already keeping the ointment. She had heard that Denethor was a strict man and allowed little room for mistakes; did Faramir fear him that much? Noticing that she was done, Faramir gave her a smile. "I thank you, miss. I really have to be going now, or I will be in greater trouble than I already am going to be in." He gave her father a little bow, and started to walk out of the house. He walked fast, but Aislin noted that he did not run.

Her father went to the bedroom, no doubt to get the much-deserved sleep he needed, and Aislin decided to follow Faramir, since she had already finished her chores. She stepped out of the house and hurried up the road to catch up with him. She almost had to break into a run; he walked fast.

He was surprised to see her. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked, not altering his pace, so she had to half-run next to him.

"I just thought I'd follow you up to your father's hall. I've finished my chores for this morning, and a walk would do me some good."

Faramir nodded and smiled. "You've helped me today, and I have no even asked your name. I'm sorry, that's incredibly rude of me."

"Well, nothing's stopping you from asking me now."

"In that case. what is your name?"

Aislin returned his warm smile. She liked this boy. All right, so she had no right to call him a boy, he was a few months older than she. "My name is Aislin."

Faramir opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when someone called for him. Both of them turned to see a tall man walking towards them. His hair was slightly darker, but he bore some resemblance to Faramir (or perhaps, Faramir to him). Aislin knew immediately that this man must be Boromir, Faramir's brother, and also the future Steward of Gondor.

Boromir came up to them. "Faramir, where have you been? I've been looking for you! You had better hurry, or Father would be after you again." He frowned. "What happened to your head?"

Faramir shook his head. "Father is _always_ after me. I'll never get out of trouble." He turned to Aislin. "I have to leave you now. This is my brother Boromir. Boromir, would you please walk Aislin back home? She did me a great favour. I will tell you of it later." He turned and was gone before anyone could say more. That just left Boromir to do as his brother had requested.

"What great service did you do my brother?" he asked in curiosity.

Aislin grinned at him. "Well, sir, I believe your brother had said that he would tell you of it later, and so you just have to be patient, don't you think?"

Boromir laughed and nodded. "Well, I suppose I shall."__


	2. Just The Three

CHAPTER 2 : Just The Three

*&*

Faramir walked briskly on the streets, trying to ignore the people who were gawking at his bruise. It was a little purple, yes, but at least Aislin had prevented it from being too swollen. He really needed to thank her again for that sometime.

Once again, he was going to report to his father, having been given the night duty for this month. He hated night duties, hated the darkness that seemed to close in around him and remind him how lonely he was, and how much he wanted his father to just care about him. But he would never disobey his father. One day he hoped that his father would say a kind word to him, or just show that he cared, if only just a little bit. He would never stop working for his father's love.

He sighed. Why was he thinking about this? It was not something that he could change overnight. It was not even something that Boromir could change overnight, try as his brother might to make their father realise Faramir's efforts.

"Good morning, sir!"

Faramir jumped at the voice. He had not realised that he had already walked past Aislin's home. She sat outside, grinning at him. A small pile of dishes was stacked next to her. She was rubbing her hands, as if trying to get the wrinkles out.

"Did you mean to make me fall again?" he asked, grinning back. "I wouldn't enjoy having another bruise."

Aislin laughed. "I didn't know you could fall that easily. You're earlier today, I see. Did you get into a lot of trouble yesterday? Maybe you should hurry today, so you could be early."

Faramir shook his head. "My father would never notice me being early. He'd only pick out what is wrong with me turning up early."

"Why does he hate you so?" Aislin frowned.

Faramir shrugged. "I don't know why. Sometimes I don't think that he hates me. Boromir said that I remind people of our mother Finduilas, which is perhaps why my father does not like to see me." He came to sit next to Aislin. "I never really knew my mother. She died when I was just five years old. Boromir remembers, though, and he said that she was lovely, and loved us all very much."

"I have heard from my father that Finduilas was a wonderful woman, and so my mother would have me learn from her," Aislin remarked.

Faramir poked the oil stain on Aislin's brown dress. "Does your mother think you are doing well in becoming a woman, then?" he asked, smiling at her.

Aislin looked down dismally at the stain. "I didn't know it was there." She looked so forlorn that Faramir just had to laugh. Then she looked up at him sharply, but began to laugh as well. "I don't think my mother thinks I am doing very well, actually." She gave him a push. "You had better go, or you would be late in reporting to your father again, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Faramir jumped to his feet, nodding. "Yes, I would not want to be late again. Perhaps we will speak again later." Then he was off, hurrying to his father's hall.

Aislin watched him go, nodding in acknowledgement to those who greeted him. She admired him. How could he go through with each day, knowing that nothing he did would be right in his father's eyes? How could he bear not knowing his mother? Although she often wished to be away from her mother, Aislin knew that the both of them could not be far apart from each other for long. She did not understand how Faramir could bear all this, how he could keep all his complaints and dissatisfactions to himself. If she were in his place, she knew that she would burst, perhaps even kill herself. 

*&*

Faramir came to see Aislin in the afternoon, and, much to everyone's surprise, he had brought Boromir along. Faramir held up a basket. "I was wondering if your mother would excuse you for a moment. Boromir's off-duty now, and my father, by some strange circumstance, only asked that I did not bother him for the rest of the day. So I thought that perhaps you would like to join us for lunch?"

"Please, Mother, may I go? Please?" Aislin pleaded.

Her mother smiled at Aislin. "All right. But don't be out for too long. I expect you back before it gets dark."

Aislin hugged her mother, and then she was off with the brothers.

*&*

Boromir led the way, all the way up to the beacon. He nodded at the guards, and they smiled as if they were expecting him.

"We always like to eat our lunches here, when we can," Faramir explained to Aislin.

"Yes, the view is magnificent, don't you think?" Boromir added as they sat down next to the beacon, looking out at the realm of Gondor.

At first the height scared Aislin a little, for she had never been so high up before, and she was unaccustomed to being able to see so much, to see so far. Then she smiled and laughed. "It's beautiful. Is that Osgiliath that I see there?"

Boromir nodded, passing her a piece of bread. "Yes it is. Have you ever been there, Aislin?"

She shook her head. "I have never left Minas Tirith. In fact, there are many places in this city that I have no explored yet."

"One day you must do so," Faramir said resolutely. "And I will accompany you. What about you, Boromir? Would you join us?" 

"If I have no task on hand," was the reply. "I have to be available always in case a need arises, or Father would not be pleased."

Faramir laughed bitterly, or so Aislin thought. "Father would never be displeased with you, Boromir. Surely you know that? Nothing you do is wrong."

Boromir waved away that remark, and said, "Let's forget about that for now, Faramir. There is nothing that can be done about it, not now anyway. Let's just enjoy this meal, and be good company for Aislin here." He smiled at her, offering her the basket so she could have her pick of the food. She accepted it with a smile in return, and peered at the huge amount of food in the basket. Either the brothers had a fantastic appetite, or they thought that she was a big eater, as the basket was piled with food that could have fed many. Boromir saw the look on his face and laughed. "You must be wondering why there's so much food." He turned and thumped his younger brother on the back. "Faramir here can out-eat a whole troop of soldiers."

"You exaggerate, brother," Faramir protested, but he did not hesitate in saying, "Pass the basket, please." Just before he took a bite of the salted pork, he pointed out, "I'm growing, I need food."

Boromir and Aislin laughed at the remark. _How fun it is to be in the company of the brothers_, Aislin thought to herself, smiling.

*&*

Faramir walked Aislin back home just as the sun was setting. Boromir had gone to do his duties after lunch, leaving the two younger ones to wander about the city as they willed. And so Faramir had brought Aislin to the library. She had never seen so many books in her life, and had spent hours poring over those that Faramir recommended.

"Thank you for everything," she told him when they reached her door. "I had a really good time today."

He made a little bow. "It's my pleasure, miss," he said. "I had a good time as well."

"Perhaps we could do this more often. I'm sure my mother would not mind. The sons of the Steward are all respectable men," she replied, winking. Faramir laughed, and she turned to enter the house. Then she turned and added, "And please thank your brother for the lovely day as well."

*&*

Faramir walked back home in good spirits. He had really enjoyed himself today. It was firstly a most fortunate thing that his father had found no task for him today, and the second thing that made it a good day was that he had Aislin to spend time with. She was so cheerful, so relaxed, so comfortable with her life. So it seemed to him, anyway.

He wished that his life could be as simple as hers. To have two parents who loved him, who cared for him, and to have no other duty than to be a good child. He was not like Boromir; he did not like wars or battles. His brother had far better mind for military strategies, and that was no secret. Faramir would have simply been content to be left alone with a few books, and his thoughts. Non-violent thoughts. "I'll never be of much use to my father, being not like Boromir," he muttered under his breath. And he knew that it was true. His father had no use for books and legends, but valued good captains and soldiers. Faramir was skilled with the bow and arrow, and not bad with the sword, but try as he might, he could not be like Boromir. He could not plan battles as well, nor was he as willing to lead men out to fight.

By some cruel twist of fate, he had been born just to be hated by his father.


	3. Connected

This is not going to be a long chapter, I only want to establish something. =0)

*&*

CHAPTER 3 : Connected

*&*

Aislin dumped the empty laundry basket on the table with a satisfied grunt. There. Let no one accuse her of ever shirking her chores. Then she frowned at her shrivelled hands. How she hated them, so ugly and wrinkled. She rubbed them against each other, as if that would change anything. How could her mother possibly think that she could attract a husband with hands shrivelled from washing clothes?

"Vanity is not something men like in a woman," her mother said casually as she walked out from the kitchen. "Perhaps now you would like to go and do some sewing? I don't recall you finishing your last piece of work."

Aislin groaned. She hated all these mundane chores. Her mother had gone into the bedroom, to air the place out like she did very regularly. Slowly, Aislin began to inch for the door, and stepped out, shutting it quietly behind her, so that her mother would not know her gone until it was too late. She would probably get in trouble, yes, but not before she had had her fun.

Usually she headed to the marketplace, but usually she was only gone for a short while. This time, she did not intend to return home until the day was almost done. She nodded to herself. She was sixteen, she could take care of herself. And Minas Tirith was safe; the guards made it so. Where did she want to go, then?

She let her feet carry her where they would, and found herself outside the library. So be it. She entered, and her breath was once more taken away by the huge amounts of books. The librarian smiled at her, having recognised her from the day before, and knowing her a friend of Faramir. She smiled back, and then proceeded to browse around. She simply could not make up her mind about which book she would read first.

She did not know how long she had been there, lost in the legends and myths of Middle Earth, and she did not even notice when someone came to stand at her side. "Aislin."

She jumped, dropping her book. Boromir picked it up and handed it back to her. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"It's all right." She did not know what else to say. She had not expected to see Boromir in the library. Somehow, he did not seem to be one who would come to read about fairytales. Not like Faramir.

He laughed softly, sitting down next to her. "You remind me of Faramir. When he reads, it is almost impossible to get his attention, so lost he is in his book." He gestured to himself. "I do not read much, which I do find regretful sometimes. But there is always much to do. I have to conduct checks so often, and make sure the soldiers do not lack practice. There is peace now, but we always have to be prepared…"

Aislin patted his hand. "You are a good captain."

Boromir's eyes met hers. "Do you really think so?" He smiled when she nodded. "I am the youngest captain in Gondor. There are some who say that this is so only because I am my father's son, and no one can ever understand how much I have done to try and prove them wrong."

"Why do you worry about those people? They do not know you. You are a good captain, responsible and reliable. You will not let your country down. This would be so even if you were the son of a baker, and not the Steward."

Boromir nodded. "Faramir has said that to me as well, many times over. And at times I feel ashamed for thinking the way I do; my little brother has more troubles than I do, and he is but a lad still." He took Aislin's hand in his. "My brother needs someone like you. He needs a friend like you, to show him that he is not worthless. I have tried, but I know he thinks that I praise him only because he is my brother. He needs someone to prove to him that he is a good soldier, and a good man. And I'll have to beg of you to be that person."

"I will do what I can," Aislin promised.

Boromir relaxed, and spent the rest of the afternoon (as afternoon it already was) in the library with Aislin, chatting of the affairs of Gondor, and also telling her of Osgiliath, and other lands that he had been to. He told her funny stories of his childhood, and of Faramir's, and she, in turn, shared her more amusing escapades with him.

When Aislin finally decided to return home (and continue her chores), both felt strangely connected, and satisfied.


	4. A Year Gone By

Another short chapter. I never see the use in having long long chapters.

*&*

CHAPTER 4 : A Year Gone By

*&*

Boromir watched from his post on the walls as his brother walked past with Aislin below. The two were laughing over some joke, and seemed to be having a really good time. He smiled, feeling happy for Faramir. Finally Faramir had a friend to confide in and talk to. Before that, Faramir had never made many friends. He was a good person, but he had kept to somewhat kept to himself since he was very young, perhaps because of his insecurities. Boromir had always tried to be there for his little brother, but there was only so much he could do. And so he was glad that Faramir and Aislin got on so well.

And Aislin… he watched as the sun caught in her reddish hair, suddenly making it flash red. She was so beautiful, so lovely. "Why am I thinking this?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head. That was just totally out of the question. If Aislin were to belong with anyone, it was his brother. They would make the perfect couple, Faramir and his quiet, strange ways, and Aislin with her friendly, warm personality. If they had really fallen in love, he would be the first to support them. But if that was the case, why did he keep thinking about Aislin?

*&*

Faramir laughed as Aislin recounted the first day they met. "Stop exaggerating," he protested. "I didn't fall _that_ badly."

"Really? Then how did you get that marvellous bruise, I wonder?" Aislin teased, punching his arm playfully.

Faramir looked down at his boots, almost worn out. He would need new ones soon. "Do you find me very clumsy?" 

"Well sometimes you are, but you've definitely improved."

Faramir looked up now, and saw his brother looking down at them from his post. He waved, and Boromir waved back, then turned back to his duties. Faramir turned back to Aislin and said, "There's Boromir, at his duties again. My brother is so responsible that sometimes I feel like a delinquent next to him. And I know why my father is always so disappointed with me."

"There you go again," Aislin chided. "You really _do_ have an inferiority complex, Faramir. Stop that, you're not a disappointment. You're just every bit as good as your brother, and one day you will make Gondor proud of you, even if your father cannot see it now. You are a responsible man as well, so stop bringing yourself down."

Faramir could not help smiling at Aislin. She was the only person that he felt he could tell everything to. He knew that she would understand, and bring him out of his foolish thoughts. She was the only person who cared for him, other than Boromir. And that had been something he had been searching for ever since he was old enough to feel his father's resentment towards him. Perhaps he had found the person he needed.

*&*

Aislin walked next to Faramir, feeling the wind in her face. The past year of her life had been better than any she had remembered, since she had made two such good friends. She stole a glance towards Faramir and smiled. Sometimes she really thought him a boy, the way he sought people's approval. But no one could blame him; he got no credit from his father no matter how hard he worked.

Then she turned back and looked at Boromir. He was speaking with another soldier, but she noticed that occasionally he would look down at the both of them. Their eyes met, and he gave her a small smile and nod in acknowledgement. She smiled back. She had long given up asking if they could go and speak with Boromir while he was on duty; she knew now that the very idea was horrifying. Yet she wanted to go and speak with him, or just to be near him.

She shook her head. What on earth was she thinking? Boromir was nothing like the man of her dreams. She had wanted someone calm and steady and well read. Someone like Faramir. Yes. Since she was old enough to dream about princes and knights, she had always thought that the one who would sweep her off her feet would be someone just like Faramir. Once more she looked at him again. He was a handsome man, and also a respectable man. They got on well, and she felt comfortable around him. She liked being with him, and could not imagine what her life would have been like if she had not met him. Could this mean that she was in love with him? In love with Faramir?

Perhaps she _was_ in love with him. But if that was the case, why then did she keep wanting to look back at Boromir? 


	5. Work

CHAPTER 5 : Work

*&*

"Aislin! You ran away _again_! How many times must I tell you never to run away from your chores, young lady?"

Aislin met her mother's eyes steadily. "Mother, I am not a child any longer! I am seventeen years old! I know perfectly well when to do my chores, and I've _always_ done my chores, even though they might not have been at the time you liked!"

Her mother turned red with rage, and Aislin thought that perhaps she would strike her daughter this time. "How dare you be rude to me, Aislin? I always obeyed what my mother said, and at your age I had been married a year, a dutiful wife! And look at yourself! Still a child, rude and defiant. How could you ever find a good husband?"

"Maybe I do not want a good husband!" Aislin yelled. "I'm not you, Mother!" Was that all her mother ever thought of? Marriage and duty? She did not want to be like her mother; did not want to raise children in the exact same way her mother did. She was tired of being treated like a child. For this past year she had been trying to prove that she had grown up, but her mother just would not notice, refused to acknowledge the fact that her daughter was grown up.

Aislin stormed out of the house, ignoring her mother's commands.

*&*

She found Faramir in the library, on one of his precious breaks from his duties. He had been doing more and more recently, hoping that his father would have him promoted to being a captain soon. According to him, Boromir had been a captain at twenty, and Faramir did not want to fall behind. He did not notice her as she approached, and she sat before him a full fifteen minutes before he realised that there was someone there.

"Oh, hello," he said, smiling. Then he noticed her sullen face and frowned. "What's wrong? Did you have a quarrel with your mother again?"

"That woman is insufferable!" Aislin exploded out, and then quietened down when the librarian gave her a pointed look. "She wants to control _everything_," she whispered furiously.

Faramir shook his head. "She cares about you," he said. If only his father would care half as much, and then he would be content.

"Maybe, but she's _suffocating_ me. She doesn't see that I can take care of myself!"

"Perhaps you should just listen to what she has to say. She might have some good advice."

"Would you be a lapdog to your father for the rest of your life?" Aislin burst out in her fury, and stormed out of the library, set on finding something else to vent her frustrations on.

*&*

That evening before dinner Faramir went to his brother's room, and sat cross-legged on Boromir's bed, watching him polish his armour. This (Faramir's visits) had been like a ritual when Faramir was a boy, but now he only went to his older brother's rooms when he was troubled.

"What's the matter, Faramir?"

"Aislin."

Boromir looked up from his armour, and put it away, much to Faramir's surprise. "What about Aislin?"

"She's been arguing with her mother again. It's getting worse. Sometimes I wonder if the two would one day jump for each other's throats." Faramir sighed and shook his head. "Aislin doesn't see that her mother cares for her."

Boromir thought back to the time when he had been sick of his father fussing over him, the time when he wanted more than anything to stand on his own two feet. It was not something that Faramir would understand, Faramir who had been left alone most of his life. "Perhaps it would be good for Aislin to be away from her mother. Sometimes people care for you so much that it gets hard to bear. It can be very frustrating. Maybe if they were away for a little while, things would be better." He went over and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much, things will be sorted out."

Faramir nodded, and then cast about for another subject. "Boromir?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your room so much larger than mine?"

*&*

Boromir went to his father after dinner. "What is it, Boromir?" Denethor asked, smiling at his firstborn, the apple of his eye. "What is it that you wanted to ask of me?"

"Well… recently Fa… I mean, I have made a friend." Best not to make it seem like he was asking a favour from his father on Faramir's behalf. That would have been the quickest way to be turned away. "Her name is Aislin."

Denethor laughed. "And you wish to marry this Aislin, my boy?"

Boromir felt his face heating up. "No, no, Father, nothing of that sort…" _Though it would be nice_… He shook away the thought. What was he thinking? "I was just wondering if it would be possible to give her some work. I think she would be a good serving lady."

Denethor raised his eyebrows. "Just that, Boromir? Nothing more?"

"No, nothing more. You see, she gets tired of her life at home, and I thought that perhaps she would appreciate work…"

"My son is always so thoughtful," Denethor said proudly. "You may bring this Aislin into my service, Boromir."

*&*

"Faramir, tell Aislin tomorrow that she is welcome to come into the service of our father. He has offered her work as a serving woman," Boromir said.

Faramir's eyes widened. "You spoke to Father?"

"No, I spoke to the White Tree," Boromir said sarcastically. "Of course I spoke to Father. Just tell her that she is welcome to work, if she wishes it."

And then he was off, before Faramir could say anything more. Why on earth had he done that for Aislin? 

*&*

"Aislin! Aislin!" Faramir dashed towards Aislin, and she turned in surprise. "My father said that you are welcome to be a serving woman in his hall, if you wish to work. Perhaps it would be good for you, if you want to be away from your mother for awhile…" he said breathlessly. He had run all the way just to tell her this before he went on duty.

"You spoke to your father for me?" Aislin was delighted, and flung her arms around him, giving him a huge hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Faramir said nothing in reply. He just stood there, feeling Aislin's arms around him. Somehow he didn't want to tell her that Boromir had been the one to do her this great favour. He did not want to admit that his brother had done something that he would never be able to do for her.


	6. That Moment

CHAPTER 6 : That Moment

*&*

"You be careful now."

"I will, Mother, don't you worry about me," Aislin whispered back, giving her mother another hug. At first her mother had been shocked at her decision to move away, but then her father had intervened and decided that it would be a good thing for Aislin. To that, her mother had nothing to say.

"You mind yourself in the Steward's hall, all right?" her father instructed. "I wouldn't have my daughter making a mess."

Aislin smiled. "Yes, Father, I'll watch myself." She gave her father a hug as well, and then she was off.

*&*

A middle-aged lady was waiting for her when she arrived at the servant's quarters. She introduced herself as Marian. "Come along now, Aislin, I'll show you your quarters. Then you'll need to learn of your duties around here."

Aislin followed obediently behind as Marian walked briskly ahead, telling her about some of the rules and expectations. She tried her best to listen attentively, and to remember everything. Faramir had helped her, and she was not about to let her down.

*&*

Two hours later, Aislin found herself in the kitchens, doing a greater amount of work than she had ever done. Yet it felt strangely good, because she knew that she was really earning her own keep now. She knew that she was doing this work of her own free will, and that seemed to make the work a lot more enjoyable than it had been with her mother breathing down her neck.

"Aislin, perhaps you would like to serve the Steward and his sons at their dinner?" Marian said, sticking her head into the kitchen. "Go, change into something new, and then you may go and ready the hall."

Aislin nodded, and hurried back to her rooms to change out of her dirty work dress. She combed her hair and made sure that she looked all right. This was going to be the first time she was to see the Steward of Gondor, and she wanted to make sure that she made a good impression.

*&*

Faramir sat opposite his brother at the dining table, hoping that the dinner would be over and done with as soon as possible. It was not that he hated eating with his family, but it seemed such a chore at times, with his father never satisfied with _anything_ he did. At times he thought that he would explode, that he could bear it no longer, but still he would take a deep breath and count to ten, and continue to try to please his father. And he knew that this dinner would be no exception.

He stared at his empty plate as the food was being brought out. He heard Boromir clearing his throat, and looked up to see Aislin standing behind Boromir. She flashed him a quick smile, and went to stand by the wall in case there was anything they needed. She seemed so meek and obedient, completely unlike the Aislin he was used to. Yet it was a strange comfort, knowing that she was there.

"Boromir, perhaps you should go to Osgiliath, and check on the state of things there," Denethor was saying. Faramir forced himself to pay attention, just in case his father had something to say to him.

"Yes, Father," Boromir replied. "I had been thinking about asking your approval to be going to Osgiliath."

"Faramir, stop playing with your food, you are no longer a child," Denethor snapped.

"Yes, Father," Faramir said meekly. Then he looked over to Aislin. She raised an eyebrow, but kept silent. _Wise choice, she would not last long if she spoke her mind in Denethor's presence_, Faramir thought.

*&*

Aislin walked back slowly to her small room. Marian had said that after serving the dinner, she could call it a day. And she really did look forward to calling it a day. Enjoyable and liberating it might be, but the work was still very tiring.

"Aislin!"

She turned to see Boromir coming towards her. Was she just really tired, or did her heart skip a beat? She stopped, waiting for him to come up to her, then grinned and curtsied. "Can I help you, my lord?"

He laughed. "Don't call me that, Aislin. It makes me feel uncomfortable, coming from you." He cleared his throat. "So… how are you fitting in? Is the work too hard?"

"I've only been here less than a day, Boromir. Yes, the work is harder than what I get at home, but it's all right with me. It's probably good for me, as well. And I like the thought of earning my own keep." 

"Yes, yes it's good," Boromir agreed. "Please, don't hesitate to ask Faramir or I if you need any help."

"Do you really think I'd hesitate if I needed help?" Aislin laughed. "You should know me better than that." Then she looked down at the ground, suddenly unsure of herself and what she was about to say. "Are you really going to Osgiliath? I'd miss you, you know."

For a moment Boromir softened, relaxed like he had not done for a very long time. He looked into her eyes, but did not speak. Aislin held her breath, hoping that the moment would last forever and always.

"Aislin!"

Faramir's call snapped the two out of their reverie, and they both turned to see him jogging towards them with a grin on his face. He obviously had no idea what he had just interrupted. Boromir sighed, as if disappointed over something. Aislin almost wanted to join him as well, but smiled when Faramir approached. "Hello, Faramir," she said pleasantly.

"I didn't expect you see you serving us in the hall," Faramir said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well I was, whether you liked it or not," Aislin shot back, grinning at her best friend.

He gave her a quick hug. "I was glad you were there," he told her. "Made it easier to tolerate my father's comments."

They spoke for a while longer, then Faramir left to get some sleep before his guard duty. Aislin turned back, wanting to continue speaking with Boromir, but realised that he had slipped away while she had been speaking with his brother. 


	7. Uncertainties

I am the Queen of Short Chapters! Yeah!

*&*

CHAPTER 7 : Uncertainties

*&*

"Boromir!"

Boromir looked back to see Aislin standing behind him, trying to hide behind a pillar. "What are you doing here?" he asked, obeying her gesture and coming to stand before her.

She looked over her shoulder as if expecting Marian to be standing right behind her. "I'm supposed to be airing out the guest rooms, but I just wanted to come and say goodbye to you." 

Boromir grinned. "Everyone knows that you are friend to Faramir and I. It would not seem odd if you bid me farewell outside my father's hall, like everyone else."

Aislin looked down shyly. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this…" She stood on tiptoe and hugged him, then gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then she turned and was gone, leaving Boromir standing stunned and staring after her.

*&*

Aislin hurried down the corridor to the room that she was supposed to air, feeling her cheeks burning. Why did she do that? What madness had driven her? Yes, she had figured out that she loved Boromir, but she had Faramir… and he loved her. It felt good to be loved, and so why was she wasting her time thinking about Boromir, who never thought of her as anything but a friend, when she had Faramir?

*&*

Faramir stood rooted to the spot, not entirely believing what he had just seen. Both Aislin and his brother had not seen him, and he knew that he should move away in case Boromir noticed him, but he could not will his legs to move. Aislin, giving Boromir a kiss? She had never done that for him before. And it was clear that there was something between the both of them, even if they did not know it yet. Faramir could feel it in his very bones, and suddenly didn't know why he had never suspected it before.

Suddenly a wave of jealousy came over him. Boromir had _everything_: status, respect, the love of their father… and now he had Aislin as well. And that left him, Faramir, with absolutely nothing. That was so unfair! He was every bit as much a son of the Steward as Boromir!

Then it was over. It was of no fault of Boromir's that everyone loved him. Faramir loved him too, his dear brother. Boromir was just so good that everyone could not help loving him. Including Aislin. Faramir shook his head. Why Aislin? He had thought that she was the only one who loved him and the only person who really cared.

_I won't tell her what I've seen_, he decided. _Perhaps with time she could come to love me like she loves Boromir_.

*&*

Aislin watched from the window as Boromir said his goodbyes to his family. Then he mounted his stallion, but not before looking back as if he knew that she was there. She moved away from the window, blushing again, and went back to her dusting.

I will not repeat what I did today. I will stick to Faramir, who loves me, and I will learn to love him as well.

That she had promised herself.

*&*

Boromir rode ahead, before the small group of soldiers who were going to Osgiliath with him. He touched his cheek, still wondering if he had dreamed it all. It _did_ seem like something he would have dreamt of. Why did Aislin do that?

She is my brother's love, I will not take that away from him. Him, who has so little love for himself.

He had asked her once, a year ago, to help her brother, and help him she had. She had held true to her word; what right did he have to take that away from Faramir now? Aislin was his brother's, and he had no right to lift a hand to take that away.

I will forget Aislin, and she will forget that she had ever given me this kiss. 


	8. Selfish

CHAPTER 8 : Selfish

*&*

"With your brother gone, you will be expected to perform better, as befits a son of the Steward," Denethor said sternly.

_I am already performing my best, Father, I always have_, Faramir thought bitterly, but said, "Yes, of course, my lord. I will do my best."

"And your best never seems to be good enough."

Aislin, standing at a corner of the hall, made a sound. When Denethor looked over, she pretended that she had been coughing, and said meekly and politely, "Excuse me, my lord." Denethor nodded sharply and looked back at his son, who (at the moment) would rather have been on a trek through all the dark places of Middle Earth.

"You will take twice the duties that you are currently taking. Perhaps that will teach you to leave your silly books behind and become more like your brother."

Faramir nodded and bowed, then left the hall.

*&*

"Come here, Aislin."

_Me?_ Aislin did not understand. What had she done? Was it that sound she had made? She could not help it, she had almost spoken up. She took a deep breath and walked up to stand before the Steward. She hated admitting it, but she was afraid of him. He was so serious, so stern. No one ever wanted to get into his bad books. Just looking into his piercing eyes was a challenge. "Yes, my lord?"

Denethor looked her up and down. "You are friend to my sons, am I right?"

"Yes, my lord is not mistaken." _And what is so important about that?_

"I would not have any of my sons marrying a servant girl."

Aislin's eyes widened. What on earth had given him that impression? Had Faramir said anything to him? Or… _Boromir_? "I do not understand what you mean, my lord. I have no intention to wed any of your sons."

Denethor nodded. "You may continue your friendship with my sons, but I would not have them marry so low beneath them. Since you have relieved me of that worry, I do not see any problems. You are doing well here, it seems. You may go now."

Aislin curtsied, trying not fall over, and then left the hall as quickly as she could without breaking into a run.

*&*

"I'm exhausted. I can't imagine doing double duties until Boromir returns. Perhaps even then!" Faramir dropped to the ground, and Aislin laughed, sitting down next to him.

"Working is always hard. I came to serve to escape my mother's nagging and the house chores, only to find more chores waiting for me, and a frightening man to serve! Yet don't you find some satisfaction, when the day is done?"

"Yes, I suppose I do. But I'm still exhausted." Faramir turned to her. _Boromir will be away in Osgiliath for quite a long time, and now it's just Aislin and I…_ He smiled. "Have you ever regretted coming to work in my father's hall?"

Aislin thought for a moment. "No… I don't suppose I have. But at times I miss my home, miss my parents. Mother has come to see me, of course, and sometimes I bump into Father on the way to the markets, but it's just not the same as seeing them everyday. But I'm already seventeen, I can take care of myself. Marian takes care of me as well." She grinned back at him. "I have to say that it's pretty good working here. Thank you again, Faramir."

_I should not be the one you're thanking_. A jolt of guilt shot through Faramir. Boromir had never taken credit for Faramir's deeds (not intentionally anyway, he could not help it when their father forced it upon him), and here he was, taking credit for what his brother had done. He really was an ungrateful wretch. And so he kept silent, ashamed of what he was doing.

"You know… your father spoke to me today, after you left the hall for your duties."

That wrenched Faramir right out of his guilt-stricken state and slammed him down to reality. _"_WHHHHAAAAATTTT?" Denethor spoke to Aislin? Oh Eru that was scary.

"Shh! Don't yell, Faramir!" Aislin giggled. "He seemed to have an absurd idea that I'm after you or Boromir."

That was even more shocking than the fact that his father had actually spoken to Aislin. Faramir thought that he would die of a heart attack, at the age of seventeen. "And what did he say about that?"

Aislin started playing with the frayed edge of his sleeve. "Don't wear this shirt anymore, it's so old," she mumbled before going on. "He just said that he would not let his sons marry so low below them."

"That's so rude!"

Aislin shook her head and smiled at him. "No, it isn't. It's just the truth, and we all know it."

"It never affected anything before."

"Of course it never did. And it won't. Things have gone beyond that for us now. But for your father, he sees it as it is."

Faramir made a vexed sound. "Why would he be concerned about who I marry? He's never cared about anything else I did."

"Maybe because he loves you? I think it is impossible for a father to not have even a little love for his son. He must care about you somehow. I think he wants you to marry someone who is really good enough for you."

Faramir looked straight into Aislin's eyes and held her gaze steadily. "You're good enough for me." _But I'm not the one you want…_

Aislin smiled, and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

*&*

She watched as Faramir went on his way to his rooms, then turned and went towards the servants' quarters. _I do not deserve his love, I do not deserve his trust. He really should have someone better._ Faramir was a good man, he would have no trouble in getting a faithful wife, a woman who could truly devote all her heart to loving him. And then he would see what a fool he was to love her, to trust her.

But she did not want to let him go. With him around her, she would always have someone to talk to, someone to laugh with. If she drove him away, he would hate her forever. And Boromir would never forgive her for breaking his brother's heart. Then she would be left with nothing, no one.

_I am so selfish… I love one, but refuse to let go of the other._


	9. Stirring

I am going to have to take some leaps in time or else I'll be rambling on forever and ever and everyone would just get so bored and have me flamed out of FanFiction.net. So please be prepared to jump some years! =0)

*&*

CHAPTER 9 : Stirring

*&*

"May I sit here?" Boromir asked, clutching his pint of ale in the noisy common room.

The soldier looked up. "Of course, sir!" he said warmly, gesturing to the seat. "It would be an honour to drink with the captain."

Boromir took his seat and grinned. "Well, Alban, it's a pleasure to be drinking with you. You're a good soldier."

Alban reddened a little, then regained his jovial smile. "Thank you, sir. It is good to see you in Osgiliath again, after two years. How is your brother?"

"Faramir is doing well. I would not be surprised if my father made him a captain the moment he turns twenty. He works hard, my little brother. Too hard, sometimes."

"Well, he has a lot to live up to, with you setting such a fine example."

Alban meant it as a compliment, but the remark burned in Boromir's mind. Perhaps it was his fault that Denethor was so hard on Faramir? It was not a secret that Boromir was the better soldier, but that was through no fault of Faramir. Faramir was just… different, more interested in his books and studies than leading armies. But with Boromir blazing ahead, it was made even more obvious that Faramir could not possibly do the same. Was that why their father seemed to dislike Faramir? Then he shook his head, pushing away that thought. There was nothing to be done about that. Denethor would have to learn to accept Faramir as he was, and Boromir intended to see to that some day.

Then a flash of red caught his eye. He turned, but was disappointed to see that the redheaded girl did not have the green eyes he had memorised. _Of course not, don't be silly_, he told himself. _How could Aislin possibly be in Osgiliath?_ And then he could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy for his younger brother. He liked Osgiliath, of course, but he would much rather be back in Minas Tirith, and with Aislin…

He had dismissed her kiss as just a friendly gesture, but that did not keep it from haunting him, puzzling him. Had she ever done so for Faramir? He did not know, and had shocked himself by wishing that Aislin had never done so for his brother, but only for him. _You swore not to take her away from your brother_, he reminded himself. Then he turned his attention back to what Alban was saying.

"There seems to be something stirring in the east, we know not what it is. We say nothing, but I fear…" Alban lowered his voice to a whisper. "I fear that Mordor might be awakening."

Boromir frowned. "That is bad news indeed. But Gondor's army shall be ready to meet any threat."

Alban nodded. "Let us hope so."

*&*

Aislin made her way to her parents' place. It was strange that she no longer referred to it as home; home had become her little room in the servants' quarters. Marian had given her the day off, and so she had decided to visit her mother, for she had not seen her for two weeks.

"Aislin!" Her mother gave her a hug. "Oh, it is so good to see you, my little daughter."

"Mother," Aislin said with a laugh. "I'm no longer a child!"

"You'll always be my little daughter to me."

Aislin smiled. Being away from her mother really _did_ improve matters. They no longer argued when the met, and now treated each other with more respect and love than they ever had before. "I've missed you, Mother."

"So have I." Her mother sat opposite her at the table. "Now, there must be plenty for you to tell me."

"Well… Boromir's been in Osgiliath for two weeks, but I suppose you already know that. Faramir's doing double duties; he's trying very hard to live up to his father's expectations, and follow in his brother's footsteps…"

"You seem to spend a lot of time with Faramir… he's a fine fellow," her mother said significantly. "And I remember that as a child you had dreamed of just such a man to sweep you off your feet, you hopeless romantic."

Aislin blushed. Her mother was right, she _had_ dreamed of just such a man, sensitive and kind. "Faramir is a good, honest man. He always says nice things to me, and he always cares about how I feel."

"But?" Her mother knew her best.

Aislin sighed. "But I'm not head over heels in love with him as I thought I would be."

Her mother laughed. "I don't think you can ever be head over heels in love with somebody. I never was, I'll admit that to you. Of course I love your father, but I'll tell you that when I married him, I was still having some doubts. But love grows with time. Don't worry about that, child." 

*&*

Faramir sat at his post. At least he liked this duty, sitting next to the beacon. Not that there was any reason for the beacons to be lit. But he liked looking down at Minas Tirith, and sitting here reminded him of the nice lunches he had with his brother, and then with Aislin. And he was glad that even though he did double duties, there was no need for him to take any night duties. He still hated night duties.

He smiled in grim satisfaction. He was working so hard, and had given his father no reason to reprimand him. Soon, his father would have no choice but to promote him; there was no reason not to. Then he would be on the same level as his brother. Never as good, of course, but having the same status was enough for him. And perhaps then he could find some way to convince his father to let him marry Aislin.

Perhaps she would agree to marry me. She has never pushed me away. Perhaps she does love me.

He broke off a piece of bread, and tossed the other half to the other guard. He began to chew on his food. It wasn't that he was hungry, but this duty was seriously boring him. 


	10. Departure

I'm not sure if this is breaking away from the book or not, actually. Oops. I'm always saying that I've got to read the book again to make sure but I have like 5 books that I have not read and now I'm reading this library book I have to return soon… so yeah. Forgive me if it breaks away from the book/timelines/appendices, but it makes sense to me!

*&*

Three years later…

*&*

CHAPTER 10 : Departure

*&*

"As your first duty as a Captain of Gondor, I am sending you to Osgiliath to lead the soldiers there. Make sure that they are alert and ready at all times. Osgiliath has been attacked before, and I will not yield it once again."

Faramir bowed and left the hall to get ready for his short journey.

Aislin brought his fresh clothes to him. "So, how does it feel to be promoted?" she asked.

He stuffed the clothes into his bags, and grinned at her. "Of course it feels good. But I don't really want to go to Osgiliath," he confessed. "I didn't think that becoming a captain would mean that I had to leave Minas Tirith."

"What's wrong with leaving Minas Tirith?"

Faramir took Aislin's hand, and held it tight. "I'd have to leave you, you see." He shyly drew her closer and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Aislin blushed and drew her hand out of his. "I… I have a lot of work to get done," she said. She gave him a quick hug, and then left his room.

*&*

Aislin's cheeks burned as she hurried down the hallway. For three years she had tried and tried to make herself fall in love with Faramir. She loved him, of course, but she never felt like she was _in_ love with him. Every time he kissed her or said something sweet to her, she could not escape from the pang of guilt that shot straight at her heart. He was so sweet, so tender, so sensitive, and here she was, lying to him, using him. Why? Just because she feared rejection, because she enjoyed thinking that someone thought the sun rose and set wherever she was. What a harlot she was!

So absorbed she was in her own thoughts that she did not notice someone walking towards her until she had crashed right into him. She lost her balance, and would have fallen, had he not grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Are you all right, Aislin? I am so sorry… I should have watched where I was going…" Boromir said, flustered.

As always, her heart skipped a beat. "No, no I'm fine. I should have been the one watching where I was going," she said, trying not to meet his eyes. She never wanted to look into his eyes, because she would just drown in them, and lose herself. "Are you going to speak to Faramir?"

Boromir nodded. She noted that he also did not meet her eyes. "Yes, I thought that I would just tell my little brother a thing or two about being a captain. It is a huge responsibility, and I want to make sure that he will know exactly how to handle it."

"Yes, yes, that's good. Well… I have a lot of work to do," Aislin said, and hurried on her way, forcing herself not to look back.

*&*

Boromir knocked on the door and entered his brother's room. Faramir was still packing his things. "I hope I don't forget anything…" he muttered.

"I'm sure you won't. Anyway, Osgiliath isn't at the end of the earth. You don't need to bring your whole room with you, you know," Boromir joked. "There isn't a huge library there, but there are books, so don't worry about that."

Faramir laughed. "I'm not worried about books. Somehow I get the feeling that I will not have much of a chance to be reading any books while I'm there. I have to keep things up, you know. The soldiers there have seen you; they'd expect no less from me."

"You'd live up to their expectations, little brother. You're a good soldier as well, despite what you think, and despite what Father thinks. I see it in you. You'll make us all proud."

Faramir nodded. "You'll take care of Aislin, won't you?"

_Would you trust me with her, little brother?_ Still, Boromir said, "Of course I will. You didn't even need to ask, little brother."

Faramir sighed, and suddenly Boromir could not help but think that his brother knew that there was something between him and Aislin. Then Faramir smiled, and Boromir wondered if he had imagined it all. "Good. I'll really miss her. I didn't think that becoming a captain would require me to leave Minas Tirith. I wish I could bring her to Osgiliath with me."

_For your sake, and mine, I wished you could do that too, little brother_, Boromir thought.

*&*

The next day, at morning's first light, Faramir began his journey. Aislin and Boromir stood next to each other at their favourite place next to the beacon, watching Faramir ride away, little more than a tiny speck. The sun was rising, but Aislin did not remember to savour its beauty. "Please let Faramir be safe," she said softly.

"Don't worry, Aislin, he will be safe."

"There's talk of evil in the east… Osgiliath is just in its path."

"I do not think that whatever shadow is growing is strong enough to attack Osgiliath just yet. It is not something we will have to worry about for now."

Aislin frowned, and Boromir put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked a little, but let his hand remain where it was.


	11. The Betrayal

Vicki (Elven Sword) suggested that I try to write my fanfic like how I write my poems and other types of prose, and so this chapter will be me giving it a go!

*&*

CHAPTER 11 : The "Betrayal"

*&*

With Faramir gone, Aislin threw herself headfirst into her work. She scrubbed, washed and dusted harder than anyone else, and Marian was really quite pleased with how much effort she put into her work, although at times she began to worry that Aislin was working _too _hard. "Why don't you rest, Aislin?" she finally asked. "You haven't been out and about in the city for such a long time! There are plenty of us here to do the work. Why don't you take the day off?" Although she made it sound like questions, Aislin could tell that there was no question about the matter at all, and so was forced to take a day off.

She went to visit her mother, only to find her busy with spring-cleaning, and so Aislin decided not to disrupt her work, and went on her way again. She had wanted to go to the beacon, but decided against it. She did not want to stand there alone. So there was only one more place… the library. _Good. I do not think Boromir would be there._ And so she made her way to the library.

She sat in a corner, drowning herself in the book, trying not to think of anything else. _It is safe here, Boromir will not be here… I am safe from him, and from myself._ She admitted to herself that she was afraid, afraid of being left alone with Boromir. When they were alone she felt this bond between them that she feared, that she so desperately tried to push away. The last thing she needed was to be alone with Boromir.

*&*

No matter how hard it tried, it seemed that fate would not go as she wished that day. As she was leaving the library, she walked straight into Boromir. Both of them jumped, and then reddened. "Good afternoon, Aislin," Boromir said politely, as befits acquaintances. She knew that they just _had_ to behave this way when they were around each other, but it still tore at her heart.

"Good afternoon, Boromir. Ah… I didn't know you still come to the library."

"I do not think that it's healthy for one to be thinking about soldiers and strategies all the time. Faramir has always found refuge in his books, and I thought that perhaps I could learn a thing or two from him. Are you just leaving?" Something in Boromir's eyes begged her to stay with him, and she looked down at her feet, nodding. Boromir hesitated for a moment, then turned. "Then I think I would like to spend the day with you, if you do not mind."

To that, she had no word of protest. It was impossible to deny him, or herself.

*&*

Boromir and Aislin spent the rest of the day wandering about the city. They spoke of many things, and Faramir was often mentioned, as though both sides wanted to remind themselves of his existence. But then he began to fade from their conversations, and the walls that they had built between them began to come crashing down. Aislin found herself laughing without feeling guilty, and Boromir found himself lost in her carefree smile without feeling like he was trespassing on something. They began to relax, and it seemed not to matter when both sides felt that inescapable bond.

*&*

They did not return home until night fell. Boromir had missed his dinner, but he did not feel hungry at all. In fact, he was oblivious to everything else but the way the moonlight cast a beautiful, ethereal look over Aislin's face. He heard nothing but the sound of her voice and her laugh.

"Well, thank you, I had a good time today," she was saying to him.

And then he was kissing her, or she was kissing him… he neither knew nor cared which way it was. All that mattered was that she was in his arms and that he had finally got what he had been dreaming of for so long. Why hadn't they done this before? What had stood between them…?

Both recoiled at the same time, suddenly remembering what it was that had kept them apart. _Faramir_. He saw the look of horror in her face, and knew that it was reflected in him. How could they have done this to Faramir? "I'm so sorry…" he began to say.

Aislin shook her head, tears running down her cheeks, and fled.

*&*

_The knowledge of betrayal is not something that let's go easily. It clings to your heart, holds on to your soul. Everyday you will try to forget, try to seek the peace of mind you had before, but there is no shaking off the guilt, no shaking off the memory. The knowledge of betrayal will haunt you, haunt every waking moment, and dwell in your dreams. There is never any escape._


	12. Guilt

CHAPTER 12 : Guilt

*&*

Faramir lay awake in his bed, staring up at the darkness before him. The walls that he could not see in the dark seemed to be closing in around him, and everything seemed to him to be put in rather harsh perspectives. He was lonely in Osgiliath, and tired, and he knew that his father would still not be satisfied when he returned to Minas Tirith to give his report.

He had been in Osgiliath for three weeks, but it seemed like all eternity. The soldiers looked up to him, and he knew that they had expected him to be as good as Boromir (for it seemed impossible to all for there to be any better captain), and sometimes, especially when he was feeling especially discouraged, he thought that many of them had been disappointed.

He sighed. Why was he here? How could he ever have desired a promotion? How could Boromir stand this strain, of being in charge of so many men, and having to know _exactly_ what was the right thing to do all the time? How long could he hold this position before losing his mind?

He needed Aislin, needed her more than ever. He missed her smile and her laugh, and all the remarks she loved to make. All he wanted was to just be able to talk to her, or to give her hug. That would be enough, was it too much to ask?

Apparently it was.

He would have to endure one more week before he could go back to Minas Tirith to report to his father. He wondered if anything had changed since he was gone. He wondered jealously if Aislin was spending a lot of time with Boromir. _I wonder if they've gotten married yet_, he thought bitterly, then shook his head. No, they would never do that. Firstly, Denethor would never allow it. Secondly, they would never betray him like that. He was thinking too much, being too melodramatic. He turned and lay on his side, then forced himself to close his eyes. He was going to go to sleep, and tomorrow would be a fresh, new, beautiful day, and time would just fly by, and soon he would be back in Minas Tirith…

*&*

Aislin kept to her work even more than before, trying her best to push away the memory of that kiss, that kiss that she should never have given, never have received. The worst part of it all was that she wished for another! Her cheeks burned just thinking about it. This was shameful; she should never have let herself spend the whole day with Boromir. How could she ever face Faramir again, after this horrific episode?

"Is there anything troubling you, Aislin? You're working so hard these days, it's unnatural for a girl your age," Marian asked, truly concerned.

Aislin forced a smile and shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, Marian. I just thought that I should work harder, that's all. I'm beginning to enjoy working like this, without having a moment's of idleness to indulge in hopeless thoughts."

*&*

"Double your duties?" Denethor raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, my son?"

Boromir nodded. "Yes, I am certain, Father. I want to have more to do… I get bored if I am left idle."

"Well, if it is truly your wish, all right."

Boromir nodded again in satisfaction, thanked his father, and left the hall. Doubled duties… hopefully _that_ would take his mind off his awful betrayal. It also ensured that he would not run in Aislin anymore. It had been all his fault. If only he had just minded his own business and went into the library to do the reading he had initially intended to do! Then none of this would have happened. He had been a fool, but not anymore. He would not risk a repeat of that day. He had promised Faramir to look after Aislin, and staying away from her was the best way.

*&*

A WEEK LATER…

*&*

Faramir stepped out of his father's hall, glad that he was done with his report. His father could find no fault with the situation in Osgiliath, and therefore said nothing. The day was off to a good start.

And now it was time to look for Aislin. He wandered over to the servant's quarters and saw her hanging up sheets to dry, her back turned to him. A smile crept over his face as he made his way, very quietly, to her, and then grabbed her in a huge hug. She gave a shriek, and turned to face him. "Faramir!" she gasped. "You almost killed me!"

"I didn't know that you have such a weak heart," he teased, hugging her again. Oh, it was good to be able to be so close to her once more! "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said softly. Then she pushed him away with a laugh. "You have caught me at a fine time indeed! I am a mess. I was not expecting you to be back from Osgiliath today. If I knew… I would have dressed better!"

"I can't imagine you hanging up sheets in a gown."

"I don't own a gown, Faramir. I could have just taken the day off."

Faramir grinned. "Is it too late to change that now?"

*&*

Marian gladly gave Aislin the day off, relieved to see the girl smiling and laughing so gaily once more. It was really unhealthy for a twenty-year-old to be burying herself in her work all day, and it was definitely something that Marian did not approve of.

"Let's go find Boromir!" Faramir suggested. "I don't think that he knows I've returned."

Aislin stopped in her tracks, and a shadow passed over her face. "He's… he's been really busy these days. I don't think we should disturb him now. I'm sure you will see him tonight during dinner," she said. "Let's just keep it as the two of us for now, shall we?"

_Have they quarrelled?_ Faramir did not ask, though. If there was anything wrong, he would probably hear about it soon enough. Besides, spending the day alone with Aislin sounded like a dream come true. "All right," he agreed. "Just the two of us." 


	13. Penance

Let's take another fast forward! Yay! Fast forwards are so wonderful. Let's push it forward by… 3 years!

*&*

CHAPTER 13 : Penance

*&*

Boromir trudged back to his room, tired out from the long day. He had awakened earlier than usual, and had not been able to get back to sleep. The day had not been a particularly eventful one, but it was very taxing nonetheless. He opened his door, glad to finally be able to get some rest.

"Hello, Boromir."

He jumped at the voice and then noticed Faramir sitting on his bed, grinning at him. "Faramir! I had not expected you to be back from Osgiliath."

"You forget, Boromir, I come back to Minas Tirith once a month."

"Time passes by so quickly, I did not notice that one month had passed."

Faramir picked up the book Boromir had left on his desk. "You've been doing some reading, I see," he said with a smile. "It's nice to read, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, little brother. I might be a military man, but I'm not completely illiterate, you know," Boromir said dryly. Faramir laughed and nodded his agreement. "So, brother, I assume that you've seen Aislin?"

"As soon as I was done reporting to Father. She's doing really well, I see. She has earned great respect among the others working with her." Faramir frowned. "Boromir, don't you ever talk to Aislin? She always says that the both of you had not spoken or spent time together for a very long time."

_Try two and a half years_, Boromir thought bitterly. He and Aislin had begun avoiding each other until it became such a habit that they really did not see each other anymore. But that did not mean that she had faded from his thoughts. No… she still haunted his thoughts, and whenever he closed his eyes at night he would see her face. He forced himself to say something to Faramir instead of drifting off in his own thoughts. "No, we haven't spent any time at all with each other for a very long time. I'm very busy with duties, and she's very busy with her work. There really isn't much time to meet up and spend time together. Anyway, she only takes days off when you're around, doesn't she?"

Faramir's grin showed him that it was so, and Boromir had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from turning green with envy.

*&*

Aislin stared out of the window, looking up at the moon. She wondered idly if Boromir was looking at the moon as well. Such thoughts entered her mind often, and she had long given up trying to push them away. _I am faithful to Faramir physically, but I cannot help it when my mind drifts somewhere else._ She knew that it was wrong to think in that way, but there was no way that she could deceive herself anymore. She had thought that she would tell Faramir the truth, let him down lightly, and then no one would be hurt, but that thought had melted away the moment she saw his smiling face, and saw how much he had missed her. There was no way she could let him down lightly, no way that she could tell him the truth without hurting him. And he didn't deserve it, didn't deserve to be hurt this much, not when he was so devoted to her.

_I have brought things too far, and now everyone must suffer. It is all my fault._

She sighed. She was held in high regard among the other workers, and Marian treated her as an equal now instead of a child. She was earning her own keep and taking care of herself very well, with a nice amount of savings that would do her good in her old age. She had everything that she could want: work, respect, friends, independence… but she still could not take her mind off the one she loved.

_How could things have gone so horribly wrong?_

*&*

Faramir returned to his room after a long talk with Boromir. They had shared amusing stories about the soldiers and Boromir had also given him some advice. But he noticed that his elder brother had carefully avoided talking about Aislin. What was going on between the two of them?

Faramir felt guilty for being pleased with the circumstances. _If Boromir and Aislin do not spend time together, there will be no chance that Aislin will be taken from me._ He should not have thought this way, should not have taken pleasure out of this. What kind of brother was he? Boromir tried to hide it, but he could see that his brother was troubled by this situation.

He sighed. He wanted to help his brother, to release his brother from all these troubles, but at the same time, he wanted to keep Aislin to himself. He loved her, even though his father would never consent to their marriage. He did not want to think about losing her. And seeing her with Boromir… that would be too painful. _But imagine how Boromir feels about this…_

He put out the lamp, and let the room plunge into darkness. He never liked the dark, never liked the claustrophobia he got from being in the dark. But this time he just closed his eyes, letting everything close in around him. He was selfish; he did not deserve to feel comfortable.

*&*

Boromir groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, as if that would help him get some sleep. He was tired, so tired, but no sleep would come. It was going to be a very long night, with visions and thoughts tormenting him all the way; he could already feel it creeping up on him.

How many times had this happened in the past three years? How often had he had sleepless nights? One day he would surely lose his mind. But perhaps he deserved it.


	14. Men Do Not Cry

Well I'm back! I really haven't written _anything_ for the past week because of all the debating preparation we had to do. Well the debate's over now, I accidentally did something that I'm really embarrassed off now, but WE WON THE DEBATE! YAY! Therefore it puts me in a good mood and I decided that I've been much too hard on my characters and if I pushed them any further into depression, this fic would turn into some Prozac Nation type of story. So yeah, let's make things better for them, eh?

*&*

CHAPTER 14 : Men Do Not Cry

*&*

"Excuse me." Boromir stepped round Aislin without even adjusting his stride. She stared after him, unable to push away the heartache. Had she truly become invisible to him?

*&*

Faramir watched Aislin, noted the pain in her eyes. He felt terrible. He had caused this, just by his silence. And there was just one thing he could do to put it right. But it was so difficult to do it. He sighed, turning away. He was a weakling.

_Why am I torturing her, if I love her so?_

He turned back to face Aislin, seeing her calmly clearing the table. At least to one who did not know her, that was what she seemed to be doing. But he knew better. He knew that she was holding back her tears, and she banged the plates together a little harder than was necessary. If this went on, she would lose her mind. They all would.

But would he not lose his mind as well, if he let her go?

*&*

Aislin curled up into a ball on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. _Maybe I've really gone insane_, she thought to herself.

It had been a very, very bad week. Boromir was completely ignoring her, as he had been doing for such a long time. Every single time he walked by she felt the pain, and she thought that things could get no worse. But it _had_ got worse. Now Faramir had started avoiding her as well. She didn't know why, didn't know what it was she had done, but she hadn't spoken to him for three days and today he was going back to Osgiliath again. Everything was so horrible right now.

She forced herself to dry her tears and get out of bed. Things might be bad, but there was always work to do, and that was probably the only thing that was keeping her sane for the moment. Life had to go on, there was just no other way.

She went to the kitchens, and got work from the cook. Then she lost herself in kneading dough, staring right through the dough, through the table, staring into infinity. She heard nothing, and felt nothing, and therefore it was especially startling when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"I need to speak to you," Faramir said quietly, and turned before she could say anything. That left her with no choice but to follow dumbly after him.

*&*

Faramir led her to a quiet spot behind the kitchens. "What is it, Faramir, what do you want to say?" Aislin asked.

Faramir sighed, looking down at his shoes. "Why do you stay with me, Aislin?"

Aislin took a step back in surprise. Of everything that she had expected him to say, this was the last. Faramir looked at her sadly and continued. "Do you love me, Aislin?"

"What are you saying, Faramir? Of course I love you," Aislin told him, taking his hand. And she meant it as well.

"But it's not the way I want you to, is it?" Faramir held onto her hand as if he could not bear to let go. "You love me as a brother, Aislin, and I do not think that I can ever ask more from you."

Aislin bowed her head, knowing that what he said was true. Faramir was so dear to her; he had become the brother she never had. And now there was just no point pretending that she would marry him any day. There was no use pretending anymore. Faramir knew and there was no way she could avoid hurting him. "I'm so sorry…"

"There's no need to be sorry. Actually… I've known for such a long time, but I just couldn't find a way to let you go. _I_ should be the one who's sorry." Faramir sighed and gave Aislin a kiss on her forehead. "I suppose that was the last time I'd do that," he told her softly. "My brother loves you, you know. He thinks he's hiding it but he can't hide from me. And I know you love him too. I've stood between the both of you too long, and it's just not right."

*&*

Faramir rode away from Minas Tirith and did not look back. Inside everything was jumbled up. He did not know whether to smile for his brother and Aislin, or to cry for himself. He did not know if he had done the right thing. He did not know whether he should continue to ride away or try to turn back time.

All he knew was this: men do not cry. 

*&*

Aislin stood outside Denethor's hall, waiting for Boromir to emerge. He _had_ to come out eventually, hadn't he? She really needed to speak to him. What Faramir said to her had turned things around completely.

The doors opened and Boromir strode out. He looked surprised when Aislin fell into step next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Aislin brushed away his question. "Did Faramir speak to you?"

"Of course he did… he just said goodbye to me this morning…"

Aislin shook her head. "No, that's not what I wanted to speak to you about. He came to look for me today, and he… he let me go."

Boromir's eyes widened. "What do you mean, he let you go?" 

"He told me that we can't hide from him anymore… and he said that he was sorry."

Boromir stopped walking and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I have to think about this. I'm sorry, Aislin," he said. Then he turned and walked away from her.


	15. Aftermath

To Elven Sword: Yes I finally got your many reviews, thanks for them all! FanFiction.net seemed to take it upon itself to wait till after my debate to send it all to me. Very kind of them, don't you think? Anyway. I'm definitely going to have Boromir's POV here, and also Aislin's parents. As for Denethor… I'm thinking about how to work him in. So we'll see how that works, eh?

*&*

CHAPTER 15 : Aftermath

*&*

Boromir slammed the door and sat down, leaning against it. What had Faramir done? And could he know? _Am I really that transparent a person?_

He could not possibly understand what his younger brother was going through this time. Every time Faramir was neglected, forgotten… and this time he could not even have the woman he loved. How could he, as the elder brother, just live on as if nothing had happened, knowing that he was the one who had stolen Aislin away from Faramir?

He groaned. His head was going to crack open if it continued going round and round in circles this way. And he was going to be split in two; one side of him overjoyed that he and Aislin were free to love, and the other side wracked with guilt.

This was really too confusing. Love was too mysterious a thing for him to be thinking over day after day.

*&*

Aislin could not go back to the kitchens after Boromir had rushed off, and so she did the next thing that came to mind. She walked through Minas Tirith in silence until she came to her parents' house. Her mother welcomed her with a hug and a smile, as usual, and ushered her in. "What is it, Aislin? Why the long face?"

"I'll never marry Faramir." There was just no use beating around the bush.

"Don't fret, girl. Perhaps if you worked hard and kept on, Lord Denethor would see that you're good enough for his son…"

"It's not that, Mother. I don't love him. I know you said that things like that will grow with time, but that's not going to happen this time. I don't love him the way he'd like me to, and he knows it now." Aislin put her head on the table, wearied.

Aislin's mother frowned. "I can't say that I understand what you're saying, my daughter. Come, we have plenty of time… tell me everything."

And so Aislin did, telling her mother everything she had never told another soul before. She told her about all the confusion and all the troubles, and finally ended with what Faramir had told her this morning.

"And what does Boromir say about all this?"

Aislin sighed. "He said that he had to think about it. And I don't blame him. Faramir's his brother, and he's always been very protective. But now he cannot protect his brother from himself." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do with all this. It's just all so complicated."

"Does Lord Denethor know?" Aislin's mother poured some water for her daughter, hoping that she'd calm down. "It's very important."

"I don't know how much he knows about all this. Faramir would never speak to him of it, I know. But once Lord Denethor told me that he'd never have any of his sons marry a servant. I don't know what led him to tell me that, but I suppose he must have suspected something. It was a very long time ago, though."

"Well, Aislin, I've never been in your situation before. But I'll tell you, my daughter, that when you really want something, really need something, you just have to stick by it through everything. There's no other way, if you want a chance to be happy. I've never taught you that before, have I?"

"No…"

"Well, perhaps I should have."

*&*

Aislin's father stepped into the house just as Aislin was about to leave, and so she sat down for awhile to speak with him. Aislin's mother insisted that she tell him whatever she had said to her, and after Aislin was finished he sat for a moment in silence.

"I thought such things only happened in stories," he finally said. "Never thought that my little daughter would get caught up in one too."

Aislin nodded miserably. "I wish it was only a story."

He laughed and patted her hand. "That's not up to us. You just do what you think is right. We'll be right here if you need any help, all right?"

"All right, Father. Thank you."

*&*

"Yes, Father?" It was all Boromir could do to stop fidgeting. What a time to be called up by his father. He had already reported this morning, and so what else could it be? Did he do something wrong? Was he going to be assigned with some task?

Even thought Boromir was on better terms with his father than Faramir, it was still no secret that heart-warming family chats were about as common a rats chasing cats.

"I wanted to talk to you about Aislin."

Boromir almost stopped breathing. "What about her?"

"You are still on good terms with her? I have not seen you speaking with her for a very long time."

"Of course we are still on good terms, Father. There has been no quarrel." _I'm sure you wouldn't like me to elaborate on what there _has_ been, though_.

"Good. However, I _have_ seen her very friendly with Faramir. Tell me, is there anything going on between them?" 

Boromir almost laughed out loud. "They are very good friends, Father, almost like siblings. But there is nothing more, I promise you." _Not anymore, at least_. "Why do you ask, Father?"

Denethor leaned back in his seat. "Once, a few years ago, I spoke with Aislin, and I told her that I would not have any of my sons marrying a serving girl. I was just wondering if she needed any reminder."

"Father!" Boromir was horrified. "Aislin is not such a girl, I promise! She did not befriend Faramir and I for the want of money, or status. She has been a true friend to us, and for that I am very grateful to her."

"All right, then. I suppose then there is no cause for worry. You may go."

*&*

Boromir left his father's company with his head spinning even more than it had been when he entered. What had led Denethor to suddenly remind Aislin of such a thing? What did he know? Or did he even know anything? His father was strict, very strict, and had his own thoughts and opinions on things. Doubtless he thought that it was not the way things were for the sons of the Steward to spend their time with a serving girl. But Aislin was not just any serving girl! Her father was a Guard of the Citadel, a very respectable man! Boromir sighed. That, Denethor would not see. As long as Aislin was in his service, she was a servant girl, and nothing more.


	16. Acceptance

Thanks to who cares, who left me 11 reviews! =0) Made me very big-headed but I pricked my head with a pin and so it's back to normal size now. And now for this chapter I am going to try not to disappoint you!

*&*

CHAPTER 16 : Acceptance

*&*

Aislin picked up the picnic basket she had packed and left the kitchens with a wave to the cook. She had decided that cooping herself up indoors was definitely not a good way to pass her time while she waited for Boromir to reach a conclusion, and therefore had decided to have a meal up next to the beacon like she had done before with the brothers. Perhaps that would give her a clear mind to think things through.

She walked up to the beacon, humming to herself. By the time she realised that there was someone else already eating there, she had already set down her basket. "Oh, I'm sorry… I could move…" she began to say.

Boromir gave her a smile. "That's all right, I don't own this place. You're welcome to join me. I just hope that you brought enough food for yourself, because I didn't bring too much."

Relieved that things did not seem to be getting awkward, Aislin sat down next to him. "Don't worry, I brought more than enough for myself, actually. Just in case I decided to eat more than I should." She passed the basket to him. "Help yourself if you want anything."

Boromir accepted the basket and took a biscuit. "We haven't eaten here together for such a long time."

"Yes, it's been many years," Aislin agreed. "But somehow when we're here, it doesn't feel as if anything has changed, does it?" She sighed and looked out. "It feels just like our first meal here together, with Faramir, and the long years have not passed."

Boromir followed her gaze to Osgiliath. "Things were so much simpler then," he said softly.

Aislin looked down at her lap shyly. "But our lives were so much emptier."

He put his hand over hers, and they both smiled in mutual understanding.

*&*

"I didn't see you the past week," Boromir remarked.

"I didn't see you as well," Aislin said with a laugh. "I was working so hard, trying not to think about what your reaction would be."

"Were you really that worried? Weren't you confused as well?"

Aislin shook her head. "I wasn't confused at all. All these years I had tried my best to forget about you, to push you away, and to devote myself to Faramir, but I knew long ago that it was impossible. Yet I persisted and tried my best not to let Faramir down. Unfortunately Faramir saw through it all, and he decided to let me go." She sighed. "He is a very good man, Faramir, and it would have been my good fortune if I could spend the rest of my life with him, but I would never have been really happy." She looked up, straight into his eyes. "I would never be happy with anyone other than you."

Caring not about the guards on duty, Boromir leaned in to kiss her.

*&*

Another sleepless night. Faramir squeezed his eyes shut. Images of Aislin and Boromir together swirled in his mind. But he found that it was no longer such a terrible pain, found that he was no longer hurting so badly. _It was the only way_. He had known that he had to let go, and finally he did. It was the right thing to do, there was no alternative. _Now Boromir and Aislin will be happy. After all these years of trying not to let me down, this is the least that they deserve._

He turned his mind to other matters. Tomorrow he would inspect all the guards in Osgiliath, and make sure that they were all still at the best. The shadow from the east was lengthening. Usually nothing out of the ordinary happened, but he could feel that something was going on, that the shadow was lengthening bit by bit, creeping slowly towards Osgiliath. It could be upon them in ten days, or ten years; there was nothing he could do about that. But what he _could_ do was to make sure that the soldiers were alert, and ready. And that was exactly what he would do, carrying out his task such that he was fit to be the son of the Steward. 

He would just have to get over Aislin. Over time, he would, healing slowly from this wound. And with that, he would pour every ounce of his attention into the protection of Osgiliath. If he could not marry the one he loved, he would at least gain the respect of his father.


	17. Liana

Let's take another jump in time! Let's push it forward to the year 3015 of the 3rd Age. That would make Faramir and Aislin 32, and Boromir 37.

*&*

CHAPTER 17 : Liana

*&*

Boromir walked hand in hand with Aislin through the gardens, both oblivious to whoever was watching, and also to whatever was happening around them. Lost in their own world for two, they cared not about anyone else, but only for each other.

Nine years had passed, nine peaceful years, and it had felt to Aislin as if it had all been a dream. A beautiful, golden dream, full of warm memories. A beautiful journey, with Boromir holding her every step of the way. And there was no other way she would have it. 

Her mother had lamented the fact that she was not yet married, but Aislin had only laughed. "It doesn't get any better than this, Mother. I cannot marry Boromir, but I can love him, and he loves me. What more can we ask for? I am thankful for what I have, and perhaps one day the Steward will yield." And that was what she truly hoped for, the last thing that she could ask for: the blessing of the Steward. Surely he knew what was going on between her and his son, but for some reason he seemed to ignore it. He treated her like any other servant. Before him, she and Boromir adopted a formal relationship, servant to lord, though one observant enough would find that he treated her with more gentleness than the others.

"Tomorrow Faramir will be coming back to Minas Tirith." Saying that no longer brought a shadow over them. Things had been sorted out, and Faramir seemed rather happy as he was, and once again the three of them were able to spend time together without the shadow of guilt, or embarrassment, or awkwardness. Once again, the three of them were the best of friends, with no rift between any two.

"Yes, it would be wonderful to see him again." Boromir smiled.

*&*

Faramir sat with some of his soldiers at their post, eating a simple meal with them. He had been their captain for twelve years, and there was without any doubt a bond that had grown between soldiers and captain. When on duty, the soldiers respected his every decision, and when off duty, they cracked jokes and made merry conversation with him. Faramir had begun to enjoy his time in Osgiliath, where he felt like he was truly needed, and where he felt that he was truly of use. It was simple; his father was not in Osgiliath, and in Osgiliath people believed in him.

"Well, I think I should call it a day," he said, standing up. "I have to go to Minas Tirith tomorrow, and tell the Steward that you are all fine men here." The soldiers cheered, and he grinned at them. "So… enjoy your night duties." He winked as they groaned and made his way back to his room.

He passed a dark street, and turned sharply when he heard a scream. Running towards the sound, he saw a woman fall to the ground, and a figure disappearing into the night. A thief? There had not been one for quite a while. He gave chase, shouting for some of the guards, and after awhile two guards were running at his side. He left them to do the chasing, and hurried back to the woman.

She gasped as he held her in his arms, and he found in horror that she was bleeding profusely. Who would be so inhumane as to stab a defenceless woman? "He took all the money I have for the family!"

"It's all right, we'll take care of you," Faramir said soothingly, trying to keep her from panicking. But the truth was, he did not know if she would survive the wound.

"My daughter… my daughter Liana… take care of her…" And then she went limp.

A tear fell down Faramir's cheek as he held on to her tightly. Then he heard the soft crying, and realised that a little girl was kneeling not too far away, hiding behind some wooden crates. "Come here, I won't hurt you," he said to her gently. Slowly, the girl inched her way next to him, and touched her mother's hand. She began to cry harder and harder, and Faramir put an arm around her.

Some soldiers found him there, one arm cradling the dead woman, the other holding on to the crying child.

*&*

Faramir watched as Liana ate the soup she had been given. He had not slept the whole night, but he did not feel tired at all. The thief had been caught, and would be dealt with most severely. Faramir could not bear deciding whether to have him hanged, and had left that to his second-in-command to decide. What was most important now was to decide what to do with Liana. There was no one here who could take care of her, and having her stay with him was just out of the question. He would have no time for her, and the thought of bringing up a child of four was not something that he wanted to think about yet.

He watched her silently, and then the thought came to him. Why had he not thought of it before?

Liana looked up at him as he leaned forward. "How would you like to go to Minas Tirith, Liana?"

*&*

Faramir did not ride as fast as he usually did, extremely conscious of the tiny figure sitting before him in the saddle, holding on to his arm tightly. He smiled at her gasp as they entered Minas Tirith. "It's so big!"

"Yes, it is. But don't worry, you will be safe here," he told her softly. Liana nodded bravely, and he tightened his hold on her protectively.

She watched in amazement as they rode up and up to the Steward's hall. Faramir dismounted, and then carried Liana down after him. "Are we going in there?" She pointed to the great doors of the hall, looming over her. "Who's in there?"

Faramir smiled at her curiosity and innocence. "Yes, we're going in there to see my father. He's the Steward of Gondor, you see, he's in charge of everything that happens in Gondor. I have to make my report to him, tell him about what is happening in Osgiliath."

"Will he want to see me?" Liana held onto Faramir's hand tightly.

Faramir smoothed her hair. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. Just keep quiet and let me do the talking, all right?"

Faramir felt Liana shaking as they approached the doors. He hid it a lot better than she did, but he was shaking too. 

*&*

Denethor watched as his son walked up to stand before him, holding the hand of a little girl. Faramir had to bend a little to keep a hold on her hand. _Who is this girl?_

"You're later than usual," he remarked when the two stopped before him.

Faramir bowed. "I apologise, my Lord, but there was… a slight complication in matters."

Denethor looked down at the girl. "And who are you?"

"Liana," she half-whispered, shrinking behind Faramir.

"I brought her to Minas Tirith, my Lord. I was hoping to leave her in Aislin's charge. Her mother was a victim of a thief last night, and suffered a fatal wound. Liana has no one in Osgiliath to care for her, and so I thought that the best place for her was here in Minas Tirith," Faramir explained hurriedly.

"What of the thief?"

"Caught, my Lord, and dealt with. There is no need to worry about him any longer."

Denethor looked down at Liana. He doubted that there was absolutely no one in Osgiliath to take care of her. It was more likely that Faramir had not really tried. But since he had already brought the girl to Minas Tirith… there would be no harm in leaving the girl with Aislin. Perhaps she would take up more of Aislin's time, and stop Aislin's liaison with Boromir. Did the two really think he didn't know? What had gotten into Boromir's head, to spend so much time with a servant girl? He nodded. "All right, then. You may take the girl to Aislin, and then come to finish your report to me later."

Faramir nodded, and left the hall.

*&*

Faramir gave a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of the hall. He had been worried that Denethor would want Liana sent back to Osgiliath. But now things were going just as he hoped. Now he would just have to persuade Aislin to take Liana in.

*&*

Aislin hummed a merry tune to herself as she hung up the washing. It was a beautiful day today, the skies blue, a light breeze in the air. And she would be meeting Boromir later, when he was taking a break for lunch. After that they would go and look for Faramir.

"Aislin!"

She wheeled round in surprise. "Faramir! Done with your report already?" she asked, giving him a quick hug. "It's so good to see you again."

Faramir grinned at her. "Same to you. And no, I haven't finished with my report." He stepped aside, and Aislin saw the little girl standing behind him.

"Oh, and who is this?" she asked, kneeling down and patting the girl's head.

"Her name is Liana. I brought her over from Osgiliath."

"Well, well, well. So you've adopted a daughter?" Aislin smiled up at Faramir. Liana was staring at Aislin with her big, brown eyes.

"No, but I was hoping that _you_ would adopt her. Could you wait here a while, Liana? I have to speak with Aislin for a while, all right?" Faramir drew Aislin aside and explained everything to her. "My father said that it would be all right to leave her in your charge. Please say yes, Aislin."

Aislin kept quiet, and looked over to Liana, now picking a flower and examining its petals. A smile broke spread slowly across her face. "How could I refuse her, Faramir?"

Faramir hugged Aislin in relief.

*&*

The other women were all very excited to see Liana, and she seemed a little surprised to have so many people fussing over her. One woman produced a little dress just her size. "My daughter wore that when she was a child," she said, passing it to Aislin. "I have kept a few more, and we can always make more for the child."

"Thank you." Aislin smiled and went to make sure that Liana had a good bath and changed into clean clothes. Well, now she had a daughter.

*&*

Boromir was surprised to see Liana and shocked to hear about what had happened to her mother, but he accepted her with no questions asked. He was unused to children, though, and Aislin found it rather amusing, as he was rather awkward around Liana.

"What is this for?" Liana pointed towards the beacon.

"Well, when Minas Tirith needs to call for aid, we will light this beacon, and then the message will be passed from one beacon to another, all the way to Rohan, and then the Rohirrim will send help to us," Boromir explained.

Aislin laughed to see the confused look on Liana's face. "Boromir! She's only three, she doesn't understand you." Boromir turned bright red, and even Liana laughed.

*&*

Boromir lay awake at night, thinking about the day that had passed, and the little addition into his life. Liana was a sweet child, and he liked her already, but he just had no idea how to treat her. How much did she understand, and how much was a mystery to her? What did you think of when you were four? He had absolutely no recollection of his own thoughts when he was her age, nor any recollection of Faramir when _he_ was four.

Faramir was a lot better with the child than he was, though. He was extremely gentle with her, and knew just when to laugh when she spoke, and when to take her perfectly seriously (even though what the girl was saying made absolutely no sense).

Boromir smiled to himself. Maybe he had been a soldier for too long, but that was all right. He was going to treat Liana just like his own. After all, this was probably the closest to marriage he'd get with Aislin.


	18. Children

Well my last chapter was really quite long, wasn't it? Probably my longest chapter ever. But I doubt I'll be topping that this chapter. Just wanted to gloat over the fact that I managed to write a long chapter haha. 

*&*

CHAPTER 18 : Children

*&*

"How do you treat a child of four, anyway?"

Faramir laughed. "To think that my elder brother, the best Captain of Gondor, would ask me such a question! Aren't you an expert at handling people, Boromir?"

"I handle soldiers, not children." Boromir grunted. "Children are completely different from sturdy men, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, yes of course I've noticed."

"So how do you treat a child?"

Faramir slung his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Now first look here. Children are extremely innocent beings. They don't know wars, they don't know crime, they don't know greed… well, except for cakes and sweets, I suppose. So you just don't have to bother about talking to them about fighting, because they don't know what that's all about, except in play. And sometimes I know they come up with the strangest ideas, but to them it makes sense, so don't laugh at them."

"How do you know all that, anyway?" Boromir looked in his brother in surprise. Where on earth did Faramir come across such knowledge?

"Well I suppose, my dear brother, that you have spent too much time on your soldiers, and too little time observing the people and things around you. You'd see it in every mother, every father, every child, if only you looked carefully." Faramir gave his brother and wink and mounted his horse. "Well, I will have to hurry back to Osgiliath now. And you should go and spend more time looking around you."

Boromir laughed, watching as his brother rode out of Minas Tirith.

*&*

Aislin watched as Liana played with the other children, and smiled to see the girl so happy. _What a gift it is to children, that they can forget all their troubles so quickly_. Liana grinned at her and ran over. "I like Minas Tirith," she declared. "It's big, but it's nice." Then she clasped her hands together. "Can we go up to the beacon today? Please?"

"Of course we can, but not before I finish my work." Liana nodded and ran back to her new friends.

Marian nodded in approval, hanging up a sheet on the line. "You're a natural with children, aren't you?"

"I don't know; I've never really had to take care of a child." Aislin shrugged.

"You're good with children. Liana's a lucky girl." Marian picked up another sheet and began to wring it dry. "It's a pity you don't have any children of your own. Pity you aren't married, you would make a very good wife." Then she frowned at Aislin. "Are you sure it's wise, going around with the Steward's son?"

"I don't see anything wrong with 'going around' with Boromir. He is a normal person, just like the rest of us, don't you think?"

"Yes, no doubt he is, but still he _is_ the favourite son of the Steward. Do you honestly think Lord Denethor approves of it? He would definitely want to find suitable wives for his sons."

Aislin smiled and shook her head. "I have thought of that. It's very possible," she admitted. "But I trust Boromir. He will make the right decision." _Boromir would never abandon me just to marry some other girl with status._

Marian sighed. "Well, I hope you know what you're doing, Aislin, or it will just be a long, painful journey for you."

*&*

"Boromir!"

Boromir turned and caught the child that flung herself at him. Then he almost dropped her by loosening his grip. _Oh dear… I thought I was grabbing her too tight…_ He smiled anyway. "Hello, Liana. What did you do today?"

"I caught three Orcs!"

Boromir frowned, a little confused. Aislin laughed, walking up to them. "She was playing with the other children. I suppose the older ones told her that."

"Oh." Boromir smiled in relief. Faramir had told him that whatever was happening in the east was definitely not going away, and he was beginning to get a little jittery whenever Orcs were mentioned. Then he looked at the grinning child in his arms. _What do I say now?_ "Erm… well… what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the beacon!"

Good. That he could do. "All right, let's go then."

Aislin stopped him before he just marched straight on with Liana in his arms. "Why don't we have lunch by the beacon? I'll go and get the food, and you just take Liana up there first, all right?"

Liana clapped her hands gleefully, excited at being able to go up so high _and_ eat lunch there as well. Aislin grinned and walked back to the kitchens, leaving Boromir alone with the little girl.

"I want to be a bird!" Liana exclaimed.

_What?_ Boromir just continued to carry Liana, deciding to just let her do/say whatever she wanted as long as she was out of harm. Faramir was right. He had a lot of observing to do.

*&*

Well I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short… Anyway, I will not be able to update as much because as of this new school term I am implementing this extremely strict study thingy on myself where I will not be using the computer for non-school stuff on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. I will try to write in the weekend, but I can't promise much.


	19. She'll Never Come To Harm

Man am I tired. Well we won today's debate, yay for us. And now all the past week's fatigue has come crashing down on me.

*&*

CHAPTER 19 : She'll Never Come To Harm

*&*

Aislin grinned to see Boromir attempt to carry out a conversation with Liana. Liana obviously was not very interested in what Boromir was saying; she was looking down at all the people walking around below. "Don't lean out too far, Liana, you wouldn't want to fall down that far," Aislin warned. Boromir immediately drew Liana closer to him, and Aislin smiled again to see him so protective. "It's so easy to worry about children, isn't it?" she asked him teasingly.

"Well, children are children," Boromir said. "And I still need to learn how to handle them."

Aislin rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll be just fine. You love her already, and that's enough. That's the most important part."

"I love you, Aislin."

"I know."

*&*

After lunch, Boromir and Aislin brought Liana to see Aislin's parents. They warmed up to the child immediately, accepting her as a granddaughter. "Such a sweet child," Aislin's mother said.

Aislin's father grinned at the couple. "Well… why don't you two just leave the child with us for awhile, let us get to know each other, and run off to enjoy yourselves for awhile? You'll have to get ready for a lot of work, bringing up a child!"

Aislin began to protest, but her parents just ushered the two out of the house. Boromir shrugged. "They seem to really like Liana, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to leave her with them for awhile. The girl doesn't look the slightest bit afraid, she'll be just fine with them." He laughed and took her hand. "Besides, it would be really nice to be just the two of us, wouldn't it?"

To that, Aislin had really no argument.

*&*

Faramir looked out the window once more. In the distance he could see the White Tower looming over everything else. He wondered idly how Liana was. No doubt she would be very well taken care of by Aislin and Boromir. But would she be haunted by the night she had gone through? He hoped not; such young children usually did not have such troubles, and he hoped that Liana was no exception.

He turned back to his book. Everything was very well taken care of in Osgiliath, and that gave him some free time for reading. Life seemed to be simple again, and he had no complaints. He just hoped that this would last, hoped that whatever was stirring in the east would just go on stirring forever and not emerge. But that was just ridiculous, the hope of a fool. One day he would have to lead his soldiers to fight, and to protect Osgiliath.

He made a vexed sound and snapped his book shut. Reading felt like the wrong thing to do everything he began thinking about the east. There were enough soldiers now to keep watch on the city, yes, but if there would come a time when he would need to defend Osgiliath, it was likely that there would not be enough. His father insisted that there was enough, and so far Boromir saw no problem with the numbers in Osgiliath, and so there was nothing he could do for now.

Keeping his book, he shook his head. There was nothing he could do for now.

*&*

_Where is that girl?_ Marian shook her head. No, she shouldn't think of Aislin as a girl any longer. She was 32; she knew what she was doing now.

_But does she?_ Going around with Captain Boromir all the time, whispering sweet nothings, holding hands… Marian shook her head again. It wasn't right. Well, of course her father was well respected, but Aislin was still just a serving girl, and serving girls did not fall in love with captains, much less the son of the Steward. Marian wondered just how much Lord Denethor knew. _If he knew as much as I do, he'd definitely have done something about it by now._

Aislin was a good girl, and Captain Boromir a good man. If they had been anyone else, Marian would have greatly approved, and she herself would probably have made sure that they got married. But they were not just _anyone else_, and that was where the tragedy came in.

Marian sighed. She had known the both of them for such a long time. She had never really spoken to Captain Boromir, of course, but she had seen and served him since she was thirteen, and she knew his ways. Aislin, of course, had come under her wing many years ago, and she had seen that young slip of a girl blossom into a woman. She had known the both of them for so long, and had suspected, if not known, that they had taken notice of each other long before anything had really happened, even back when Captain Faramir had seemed to be courting Aislin. Now, that had been another good match, but would not have been allowed by the Steward either, though he would probably not take it as seriously as he would with Captain Boromir.

Why did it have to be like this?

*&*

"I can't believe I didn't go back to work!"

Boromir laughed. "I can't believe I didn't check on the men today. But I suppose that's all right; they're always ready, always well-prepared." He squeezed Aislin's hand. "Anyway, it's been a perfectly good day."

"Yes, it has… and it's getting dark now. We should go get Liana. We've left her too long," Aislin said, quickening her pace, and pulling Boromir along behind her.

*&*

Liana was very glad to see them, if not a little reluctant to leave Aislin's parents (who had obviously done all they could to make sure she had everything she could possibly ask for). She followed obediently as they began to walk back to the servants' quarters, but stopped when it got darker.

"What's wrong?" Aislin knelt down before the little girl, who was staring straight ahead into a little road.

"I don't want to go in there… there are bad people in there," Liana whispered, pointing. "He took Mama away… he'll take us too."

Something tugged at Boromir's heart, and he picked her up gently. "We'll be safe here, I promise, all right? I won't let anyone harm you," he told her. _I'll never let anyone harm her_, he thought to himself firmly.

Liana burrowed her head into Boromir's shoulder, not daring to look about her.

*&*

Ah I've finally finished the chapter! Hahaha took me one whole week to write it. 


	20. The Time Has Come

Well here we are again, another new chapter! And so sorry to break the news… but we need another fast-forward! I seem to really, really like fast-forwards. They just keep the story from being boring and long-winded. Especially if they're stories like mine that stretch over YEARS.

So now I present you with a fast-forward to the year 3018. Aislin and Faramir are now 36 (ooh, getting old!) and Boromir is a whopping 41 (haha fine so that's not all that old, especially when you consider Aragorn and the Elves =0P).

The first part of this chapter is still in the year 3015, though.

*&*

CHAPTER 20 : The Time Has Come

*&*

"Aislin, I dismiss you from my service."

Aislin's eyes widened, and she looked up at the stern man staring down at her. "My Lord…"

"Don't you think I have not seen you with Boromir. And don't you think that I approve. I don't believe that serving me is the best for you, and for my son."

*&*

"Father, what is this you have done, dismissing Aislin from your service?" For once Boromir cared nothing about angering his father. This was simply too much.

Denethor did not even bat an eyelid. "I thought that this wasn't the best place for her, and therefore I asked her to go home. Anyway, she has a child to look after now, one cannot expect her to keep working for me."

"Other women have had children, and I did not see you dismissing them!"

Denethor turned to face his son, his face black as a thundercloud. "I did not see you so worried when I dismissed other servants! I've seen the both of you together! I have warned the both of you, but my warning was ignored!"

Boromir met his father's glare unflinchingly. "I am sorry your warning was ignored, Father, and I have to apologise to you now, because I will not stop seeing Aislin. I love her, and that's more important than anything else." He turned and stalked out of the room.

*&*

YEAR 3018, MAY  
*&*

"Faramir! Faramir!"

Faramir stooped to catch the giggling child in his arms and swing her around. "Hello, Liana. My, aren't you getting bigger everyday, my little lady?"

Liana blushed and nodded, evidently pleased at being called a little lady. Then she squirmed, wanting Faramir to let her down. He did so, and she waved as Aislin walked over, hand-in-hand, with Boromir. Aislin smiled, giving Faramir a hug and a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Welcome back to Minas Tirith once more," she said. Faramir grinned before Boromir gave him a hearty whack.

"Welcome back, little brother!"

"Thanks," Faramir said, rubbing his shoulder. "But you didn't need to do that." Boromir just laughed and winked.

"Perhaps I would have to drag Faramir back to my home again and rub ointment on the bruise?" Aislin suggested playfully. "Too bad the bruise is not on your forehead."

"I don't trip over laundry baskets anymore, Aislin, and haven't done that for years," Faramir replied, picking Liana up again. "So, now that I've given my report… what's for lunch?"

*&*

Once again they sat by the beacon, as they always did. Faramir chewed at his bread, quite contented to let the moment last without bringing up any grim news. He watched Liana play, saw Aislin and Boromir talk to each other, still very much in love. His mind drifted back to those times twenty years ago (had it really been that long?), when they were all so young, so naïve. At that time he had felt like he was fighting a losing battle with his brother for the love of Aislin, and now he saw that he could and would never be more than best friends with Aislin. At that time he had had so few responsibilities, and now he was in charge of the safety of a whole city. At that time they had all been simple, and now they all had a hand in raising a child (Aislin and Boromir especially), and it was evident to all that they had truly grown up.

But some things had not changed. He still laughed over jokes with Aislin and Boromir, and they still never abandoned the habit of eating their meals by the beacon. Some things would just last until it was impossible for them to be continued any longer, and he was grateful for that.

*&*

Aislin went to play with Liana, and Boromir seized the chance. He moved to sit beside his brother. "What news from Osgiliath, Faramir? You seem a little troubled."

Faramir sighed, swallowing the last of his bread. "I can't help thinking that something is coming to Osgiliath soon. I asked if I could have more troops, just in case, but Father said that there's enough soldiers, that everything's fine the way it is now. He says that there's nothing too big that Mordor can't throw at us, but I don't know…" He shook his head, looking down at his boots. "I really love that city, Boromir. I wasn't born there, nor did I grow up there, but there's something about that place that really feels like home now. The people know me, and they have faith in me. Faith I… I never really found in Minas Tirith."

_Because I'm in Minas Tirith_, Boromir couldn't help thinking. But there was nothing much that he could do if his father had already given the order to have no soldiers moved to Osgiliath. "Get the people of Osgiliath to move away from Mordor, to move into the city, closer to Minas Tirith. If need be, move some of them in Minas Tirith, I'll make sure that they're taken care of and given a place to stay. That way, if anything happens, it'd be easier to get the people, particularly the women and children, out of Osgiliath and into Minas Tirith. At least we would be able to keep as many of them safe."

Faramir nodded. "Yes, I did think of that. I'll make sure it's done when I return tomorrow."

"Good. You're a good captain, Faramir. Don't forget that."

*&*

YEAR 3018, JUNE

*&*

"Grab your weapons! Grab your arms!" Faramir rushed through the city, yelling orders to the guards on duty, and calling for the soldiers off-duty. "Defend the city!"

It had come at last, the attack on Osgiliath. As he ran through the streets, he felt extremely grateful for having taken Boromir's advice. Many of the people were in Minas Tirith, and he had just given the order to have as many more people rushed to Minas Tirith as it was safe. He and his men would keep the Orcs off for as long as they could. He just hoped that it would be long enough for all the civilians to reach safety. He grabbed a bow and shifted the sword at his side before rushing back to his soldiers, defending the city the best they could. _Run, run for your lives_, he thought silently, turning his head to see the women and children fleeing.

*&*

"Open the gate! Let the people in! Quick, quick!"

Boromir looked down from the walls to see civilians coming towards Minas Tirith. The sound of swords came along with the wind, and he could see smoke rising from Osgiliath. Some of the women and children (and the older men) were on horses, but those running on foot were lagging behind. "Get horses out to help those falling behind!" he ordered. The guards around him nodded and went off to carry out his orders. Taking one last look at the people running in, Boromir turned and sprinted down to the gates to make sure that everything would be taken care of.

*&*

"What's happening?" Liana wanted to know. "Why is there so much screaming?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, dear," Aislin told her. "Just stay inside with Grandma and listen to what she says. I'll go and take a look. I'll be back later, all right?" She ushered the six-year-old into the house and was gone before Liana replied.

Faramir's greatest fear had come true. _Please let him be all right_, Aislin prayed silently as she hurried down the streets to the gates. 


	21. Get Through This

CHAPTER 21: Get Through This

*&*

"Retreat!"

The gates of Minas Tirith opened and Faramir led his men in. They had been outnumbered; if they had continued fighting, all that would result was a needless lost of lives. And so he had made the decision to withdraw to Minas Tirith, and get reinforcements. There was no time to lose. The Orcs seemed content for now to pillage and plunder in Osgiliath, burning and destroying buildings. He had to act fast, before they decided that they wanted Minas Tirith as well.

He dismounted, and pushed his way through the crowd of men and anxious women, in search of his brother. He spotted him some distance away. "Boromir! Boromir!" Boromir turned, and began to work his way towards him. "There are too many of them, we couldn't hold them back," Faramir began.

Boromir cut him off. "Yes, there's no time to waste. Gather the men you have, and I'll get the rest of the soldiers we need. We'll march back to Osgiliath by nightfall." Then he disappeared to gather his soldiers, and Faramir turned back to get his men ready to go back for battle.

"Faramir!" Liana came rushing to him, and hugged his leg (it being the highest point that she could reach). He picked her up, and then found Aislin coming forward to hug him as well.

"You don't know how good it is to see you safe and well!" Aislin said, giving him a relieved kiss on his cheek. "I had worried that the worst had happened."

"It _has_ happened," Faramir said. "We're going back by nightfall. I need to assemble my men now." He handed Liana back to Aislin. "There's nothing that the two of you have to worry about, Minas Tirith is safe."

Tears came to Aislin's eyes. "I have plenty to worry about," she said softly.

Faramir put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. Don't think about it, things will be all right, I promise. Boromir and I will be safe. You just be strong, and take care of Liana. She needs you." He forced a laugh. "Boromir needs someone there to take care of his every need after the battle, as well. No one's better at doing that than you."

Aislin took a deep breath and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Faramir."

Faramir patted Liana's head, then went to attend to his men.

*&*

Aislin watched as the men marched out to Osgiliath, Faramir and Boromir riding ahead. She looked, dry-eyed, over the other women, weeping for their husbands, brothers or sons. Everyone was worried, everyone was scared. There had been whispers and murmurs about evil for such a long time, but now everything was all too real. Everything had descended upon them, and she wondered what was going to happen to them all.

"Where are they going?" Liana asked, holding on tightly to Aislin. "Why are they going there? It's safer here in Minas Tirith."

"They're going to chase the enemy out of Osgiliath, and make it safe again," Aislin explained in whispers. "Don't you worry about them, sweetheart, things will be all right, just as Faramir said. We'll wait for their return right here in Minas Tirith, and we'll be ready to celebrate their homecoming."

"But why do they _both_ have to go?"

"They're stronger when they're fighting together, you see. Nothing can defeat them when they're fighting side by side." Aislin gave Liana a little smile of confidence, and the girl smiled back. _Please, let them both be safe_, Aislin prayed in her heart. _We need them. I need them._

*&*

Boromir did not allow himself to look back as he rode beside his brother. He knew that Aislin and Liana were watching; he knew that Aislin would be worried, Liana would be afraid. But Aislin was one of the strongest people he ever knew; everything would be all right under her. He kept his eyes on the city ahead, and thought through his plans. Behind him the men began to form ranks, breaking into the formations they had trained on before. Everything was going smoothly, everyone knew what to do. So far, so good.

He grinned at Faramir. "Well, we're not doing too badly so far," he said, making sure that his tone was light. "Let's just concentrate on the battle, and there's no way they'll get to keep Osgiliath."

Faramir nodded. "All right. Let's do this."

_And may we all get through this_, Boromir thought, as they drew closer to the city.

*&*

I apologise for the pathetic length of this chapter. It just didn't seem like anything else should come into this chapter. There's probably going to be another leap in time in the next chapter. Wait… come to think of it… maybe not. Next, next chapter probably. We'll see. I'm keeping pretty well to my no-Internet-on-Mondays-Wednesdays-Thursdays policy. 


	22. This Is Your Night

I definitely will be trying to make this chapter longer than the last one… I hope! For all those who follow the book really closely, you'd probably find that I'm no longer really very accurate to the book. In fact, I'm kind of having a cross between the movie and the book. So forgive me if you don't like that, but that's the way I'm writing it! 

*&*

CHAPTER 22 : This Is Your Night

*&*

"The battle is over! The battle is won!" Aislin threw herself into her father's arms, tears of relief streaming down her face.

"Yes, my daughter," her father told her, returning her hug. "The captains will be returning soon. Your troubles are over now." But still he sighed.

Aislin wiped away her tears, watching from the guards' post on the wall. "You don't think it's over, do you, Father? You think that there will be more trouble to come."

"Of course I do, Aislin. Things can't be that simple. Mordor will strike again." Her father shook himself, and laughed. "But we will be ready for them when they do. Don't worry too much now, daughter, these things are not of your concern. The men will soon return, and I'm sure you want to be ready for them. Go now, child, I'm supposed to be on duty, not chatting with my daughter. And isn't it time for you to put Liana in bed?"

*&*

The sun dawned bright and clear over Minas Tirith, and people were crowding around the open gates, watching as soldiers came riding back. Aislin heaved a sigh of relief, and Liana gave a cry of joy; at the head of the men rode Faramir and Boromir, sitting tall in their saddles. Denethor stood before all the people, he was logically the first person the brothers would speak to.

The brothers dismounted amid the joyous cries of the people, glad to see that the sons of the Steward were safe and victorious. They approached Denethor, and Aislin could see the sudden flash of unease that appeared on Faramir's face for just that split second. She knew that he was bracing himself for an inevitable talking to; his father thought of Osgiliath as Faramir's responsibility, and the fact that it had got attacked was enough to get Faramir in trouble, not to mention that fact that Faramir had retreated to seek help from his brother.

Denethor smiled and exchanged words with Boromir, finally embracing his son. Then he turned to Faramir. Though she could not hear what was being said, Aislin noticed his face hardening as he spoke with his younger son. She noticed Faramir's death grip on his sword hilt. Usually people mistook it as an action of intimidation, but Aislin knew Faramir well; that was what he did whenever _he_ felt intimidated.

Finally Denethor stepped back, and Aislin noticed Boromir looking about the crowd. His eyes fell on her, and he smiled. She stepped forward, holding Liana by the hand. Faramir picked Liana up immediately, and swung her around, just the way she liked it. Boromir drew Aislin into his arms, kissing her forehead. "It's good to see you again," he whispered to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aislin could see Denethor looking on, his face like stone. He would never accept her. But she didn't care, didn't care about what he thought. Boromir was much more important to her than the need for anyone's approval. "You can't possibly imagine how happy I am to see you again." She pulled away from him reluctantly, allowing him to pick Liana up and give her a kiss. Faramir came forward to give her a hug, and she grinned at him. "Good to have you back, friend," she told him sincerely. He nodded.

Denethor cleared his throat. "Our soldiers have done us proud," he began. "Now we should let them have some rest, and tonight we will have a feast to reward them for what they have done." The people cheered, glad to have a reason to celebrate like they had not done for such a long time.

*&*

Faramir walked among the celebrating people, smiling and thanking them for their well wishes and congratulations. He felt uncomfortable in this happy group, out of place, somehow. He faced the direction in which Osgiliath lay, and thought of the soldiers that had lost their lives, and the soldiers that were still there, guarding the city. There was no chance of another attack tonight, or even tomorrow, but somehow he felt that those men should be in Minas Tirith as well. They had played an important role in the battle, they should be here celebrating, not him. His father was right; he had been entrusted with Osgiliath, and he had let the people down with the initial defeat. What was once a city he loved and lived in was now little more than a dead city, a necessary fortress for his country. It was no longer a home, and it was all his fault.

"Why the long face, Captain?" Aislin fell into step next to him. "This is your night."

"This is not my night, I don't deserve it."

Aislin touched his arm. "Don't you believe in yourself, after so many years? Listen to me: this battle was not of your making, neither was the retreat your fault. You did well, and we are proud of you." She looked towards Denethor, smiling and speaking with some soldiers. "He does not show it, but I am sure he is proud of you too. Your father cannot be as cold as he seems."

"Don't you hate him, for dismissing you and not allowing you to see Boromir anymore?"

Aislin shook her head and smiled. "I cannot forgive him, but I don't hate him. He dismissed me, but I still live a happy life back with my parents. He did not allow me to see Boromir, but we see each other all the same. Your father's actions have changed little, and it would not be easy for him to do more. He has to understand that, and it cannot possibly be easy. Anyway, one has to think from the viewpoint of a parent. You know how much Boromir means to him. It must be difficult to accept that he's in love with a serving maid like me instead of some lady of high birth."

Faramir was impressed. "You've grown up, Aislin."

"We all have to someday, don't you think?" Aislin laughed as the musicians began to play again. "Come, enough talk about serious issues. It's your night regardless of what you say, and you're going to dance with me." 


	23. The Dream

CHAPTER 23 : The Dream

*&*

Seek for the Sword that was broken;  
In Imladris it dwells;  
There shall be counsels taken  
Stronger than Morgul-spells.  
There shall be shown a token  
That Doom is near at hand,  
For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
And the Halfling forth shall stand.

*&*

Faramir groaned, and opened his eyes. It was still dark outside; the sun would only rise in a few hours' time. But it was time for him to get out of bed, and prepare for his journey to Osgiliath. Yet… what was that dream that he had had? What did it mean? He somehow had some recollection of having such a dream; this was definitely not the first time it had entered his slumber. But he just could not understand.

He dressed and left his room, grabbing his sword. Perhaps Boromir would know something of what the dream meant.

Boromir had just risen as well, and was buckling on his belt when Faramir entered. He took one look at Faramir's face, and frowned. "What's wrong, Faramir?"

"Nothing, actually. It was just this dream that I had… I cannot understand it, yet it seems to hold some important meaning." Faramir went on to tell his brother of the dream. "It must be of great importance, but what does it mean? Do you have any idea?"

Boromir shook his head. "Such a dream has come to be once, but I put it out of my mind, thinking it some riddle I dreamed up in a moment of worry. But if it should come to the both of us, twice to you, it must hold some significance. Yet I cannot understand it as well. We need someone of greater wisdom. I will ask Father later today."

"Yes, that is a good idea," Faramir agreed. "I shall return to Osgiliath, then. I have left the men for too long."

*&*

 "I cannot tell you what it means, but this I can say: Imladris is the old name for Rivendell, where Elrond the Half-Elven dwells."

Faramir walked out of his father's hall alongside Boromir, both deep in thought about what to do next. It had been three days since they both had the dream, and it had not returned. Yet Faramir knew that it was no less urgent. If he was to go to Rivendell, he could seek the counsel of Elrond, and perhaps find the answer to the riddle. Surely it meant something. And if he could just know what to do about it, perhaps he could save his country. Sauron would strike again, that was certain. It was just a question of time. And if Faramir could have a race with evil, perhaps, just perhaps, he could save his people.

"I'll go to Rivendell," Faramir said firmly. "I will seek the counsel of Elrond. He will know what is going on."

"The journey will be long, and not without dangers, especially in such evil times," Boromir said, shaking his head. "No, I will go."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself on this journey, there is no need for you to try to protect me," Faramir protested. "I'm more well-read and I know more of lore than you do, you know it well. Perhaps my knowledge would be able to help in some way."

Boromir laughed. "Master Elrond is far wiser than any of us are. What knowledge do you think you could have that he does not already possess? Trust me, my brother, on this matter, it doesn't matter at all how much we've read, because the wisdom does not lie with us. I will go. You have other things to attend to, don't you?"

"You are a better captain than I am, you lead the men in a far better way. If anything happens to Gondor during this journey, it would be better if you were the one here leading our soliders," Faramir pointed out.

Boromir looked his younger brother straight in the eye. "You are a good leader as well, Faramir, as I have told you time and again. Gondor will be safe under your charge."

"But…"

The look in Boromir's eyes stopped Faramir. "I've never _told_ you to do anything before, Faramir, but now I'm telling you: stay in Gondor. I will go to Rivendell."

*&*

"So, are you all right?"

Aislin looked at Faramir, a little surprised. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Faramir shrugged. "Well, I was just wondering about what you felt about… Boromir going to Rivendell. It's a really long journey there."

"Yes, it is a very long journey, and I _am_ a little worried for him. Who wouldn't be? But such journeys have been made before. Boromir is strong and capable, I'm sure he'll be all right."

A shadow passed over Aislin's face, and Faramir frowned. She definitely wasn't as carefree as she was trying to make herself seem to be. "You don't have to hide anything from me, you know. You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend, I want to know if I can help."

"It's nothing, just a silly girl's fear." Aislin saw the look that Faramir gave her, and sighed. "It's nothing, I'm sure. But… just somehow I feel like this journey of Boromir's is going to go wrong. I don't know why, I've never felt this afraid for him before, even when he rode out to war, I wasn't so worried…" She broke off.

"Osgiliath wasn't so far away, and at least you knew he was going to war. As for this, it's a much longer journey, and one can never really tell what he's going to be riding off into," Faramir said, trying to comfort his friend. "Anyone would be worried for him, as you said. I understand. Don't scare yourself too much."

Aislin nodded, but still she could not shake away the fear. 


	24. Boromir's LeaveTaking

Exams are starting this Friday, and therefore I will (hopefully) be studying like crazy and will have no time for my fanfics and therefore I'm trying to write more for now.

*&*

CHAPTER 24 : Boromir's Leave-Taking

*&*

Boromir woke up with a start, and sat up in his bed. At first he was unable to remember what was so special about the day, and then it came to him. He was to begin his long journey to Rivendell this morning. He got out of bed and began to dress.

He never really knew why he had been so adamant that he went on this journey instead of his brother. Perhaps there would be some good if he left Gondor; things would then fall to Faramir, and maybe their father would finally recognise his brother's virtues. Or perhaps it was that dark, dreary feeling he got whenever he thought of the journey, and of the dangers it held. No matter how much time passed, or how much he respected Faramir, he would always think of Faramir as his little brother, not that much more than a lad.

Well, if there was need of anyone to come to harm, better him than his little brother.

*&*

Aislin had woken up even earlier than usual, and had stayed in bed, holding on to Liana, who was curled against her. She wondered if the child had any idea what was about to happen, or if she would once again just have questions. She wondered why she was still so afraid of Boromir leaving Gondor and never returning. Surely the journey was not that full of peril? And Rivendell was definitely a safe place, the Elves would never let it be anything else. Then why was she so worried, so frightened?

*&*

Boromir said goodbye to Denethor, then came to stand before Faramir. "Take care of yourself, little brother. Take care of Gondor, take care of Aislin, take care of Liana. Remember, never look down on yourself, Faramir, you are a honourable man," he told Faramir seriously.

"Yes, of course, Boromir."

The two brothers embraced, and Faramir tried hard to banish the tears clouding his eyes as he stepped back to allow Boromir to say his goodbyes to Aislin and Liana.

*&*

Aislin stood a little distance away from Denethor and Faramir, holding on to Liana's hand tightly. Boromir came over, and first folded Liana into a tight hug. "Little Liana," he said softly. "You take care of yourself, and listen to Aislin, you hear?"

"Yes," Liana replied. "Father."

Boromir's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, looking at the eight-year-old. Then he smiled, tears in his eyes, and patted her head. "I love you, Liana." He looked into Aislin's eyes, and she shivered a little to see the emotion in them. Liana, as if knowing that her two "parents" wanted privacy, ran towards Faramir.

Boromir took one step closer to Aislin, clutching her hands. "Don't cry, Aislin," he said, even before Aislin noticed that tears were running down her cheeks. "Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine, all right? I promise. Don't cry, love." He wrapped his arms around her, just letting her cry her tears away. "Don't be afraid. I promise I'll be all right. I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can, and then we'll be married, no matter what my father says. Don't cry… everything will be fine."

Aislin gave him a bitter smile, and pushed him towards his horse. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you return," she said through her tears. 

Boromir nodded, and with one last wave to his father and brother, he mounted his horse, and rode out Minas Tirith. As Aislin stood watching him ride further and further away, one certainty came to her mind, one certainty that made her want to scream and cry.

Boromir would never fulfil his promises.

*&*

Another short chapter but once again I didn't want to put this with anything else.


	25. Strangers

CHAPTER 25 : Strangers

*&*

Faramir yawned and got up, looking at the thin veil of water tumbling down from above. It was a beautiful sight, Henneth Annûn, especially at sunrise and sunset. That was definitely one of the things he liked about being the Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien. But on the other hand, being Captain of the Rangers was something like being banished, and that thought always hit him extremely hard when he was feeling particularly down or upset. His father had definitely not waited very long to switch him to being a Captain of the Rangers.

_So much for Boromir saying that Gondor will be safe in my hands. I'm not even in Osgiliath or Minas Tirith, but roughing it out in the wild!_ He sighed, thinking about his brother. It had been a week ago when he saw his brother, lying dead in a boat with his arms, and the armour of his felled enemies. The sight had filled him with sadness, but Boromir seemed so much at peace, and he had died honourably. Then Boromir's horn had washed up on the shore, cloven in two. That was all the confirmation Faramir needed. His brother was gone.

Sadness no longer came to Faramir's when he thought about that, but a silent, heavy feeling made its way into his heart. _What are we to do now, without Boromir?_ He had asked himself that one night, and was only answered by the sound of the waterfall. That question followed him about every day, and every night, and he could never find an answer, only emptiness.

You must have known, in some way. You must have known the danger, you must have known what was about to happen. Perhaps you didn't even realise it yourself, but you must have felt something. That was why you wouldn't let me go. My brother, if only you had let me go to Rivendell instead, things would be different. I wouldn't be lost now, without your comforting words and your advice. I need you, my brother. We all do.

Faramir shook his head, and blinked to clear away the tears that had begun to sting his eyes. He stood up. Boromir was lost to Gondor now, and there was nothing he could do to change that. What he _could_ do was to keep up his brother's work, and keep his people safe.

*&*

"Mother?" Liana peeked into the room, holding a cup. "Here, Mother, drink some water. It might make you feel better."

Aislin looked down at the child, saw the concern in her round, bright eyes. "Thank you, Liana." She took a sip from the cup. "Why do you suddenly call me 'Mother'?"

Liana smiled and climbed into bed, hugging Aislin to her. "Because you're my mother now. I can barely remember my real mother. I feel sorry about that sometimes, because she died to save me, but I cannot remember her face now. And you've been taking care of me for so long… you're my mother now, just like Boromir is my father."

Boromir. You broke your promises… you're never coming back. But you came to me in my sleep, kissed me goodbye in my dreams. You left before I could tell you one more time how much I love you, you left before I could find the words. I love you. I need you, my love. We all do.

Aislin tightened her grip on Liana. This was as good a time to tell her as any. "Liana… Boromir isn't coming back to Minas Tirith anymore. He's left Middle-earth, Liana, just like your real mother."

Liana looked up into Aislin's eyes, and a smile broke across her face slowly. "I know. He came to see me last night when I was sleeping. He told me to be a good girl and to take care of you. He said not to cry for him, that he was happy. I don't know what he meant, but he said that we'd be saved," she told Aislin sincerely. Aislin's eyes widened, but there was no lie in Liana's eyes. Of course not. Why would the girl want to lie about something like that?

And Aislin had every reason to believe Liana. After all, Boromir had also come to her in a dream. He'd left Gondor for Rivendell because of a dream.

_All because of a dream._ _But he said that we'd be saved._

*&*

Faramir concealed himself in the bushes, next to one of his men. They watched silently as the Haradhrim made their way towards Mordor, slowly but surely. There were the Mumakil as well, huge creatures that used to fill Faramir with terrifying delight when he heard tales of them as a boy. Now, he felt nothing, just the knowledge that if he managed to bring one of them down, it would be one less for him and his men to fight against when the attack against Gondor came.

The ranger next to him made the bird call, the signal for them to all get ready. He took an arrow from his quiver. This was definitely not the first time they were doing this. It never turned the enemy back, but at least it reduced their number, no matter how insignificantly. Faramir felt a twinge of sadness and regret for the soldier he had picked out to be his target. He looked to be about Faramir's age, and Faramir wondered if he had left anyone behind, if he had a younger brother back home who would mourn his death, feeling lost without an elder brother's presence. Then he hardened his heart. _This is war, there is no mercy._ He nodded, and gave the signal, and the arrows of the rangers flew out as one.

*&*

The Haradhrim yelled out as the unfortunate ones among them fell. They began firing, but none of the Rangers were hurt, simply because the Haradhrim had no idea where to shoot. Faramir smiled grimly to himself, loosing arrow after arrow. Then he noticed three small figures crouching over a rock. He frowned, but when he looked closer, there were only two figures left. He gestured to one of the Rangers, wanting them to go find out who those figures were. He had certainly never seen them before. He got up to move over to them, and let one last arrow fly. The fallen soldier landed just at the feet of the strangers.


	26. Frodo and Sam

I don't know why it sometimes works when I put italics and sometimes doesn't!

Anyway, I'm still continuing in crossing the movie with the book (where it suits me and the story), and therefore don't worry if it doesn't seem to come from the movie or the book, it supposed to be that way (a jumbled mess, to put it bluntly).

&

CHAPTER 26 : Frodo and Sam

&

_Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee_. Faramir sat in silence, thinking about these two strange characters he had met in the wild. Hobbits of the Shire. He had seen the maps of Middle-earth before, and the Shire was no short distance from Ithilien. What brought them so far out of their homeland? An errand of secrecy, they said. Well, what was there so important or dangerous that could come out of the Shire? Faramir just could not understand.

And yet they had travelled with Boromir, they had known him. They were the last ones who had known Boromir. For that one moment Faramir had wanted to bombard them with questions about his late brother. How did he die? What was his mission? What had happened in Rivendell? Did he mention anything about Gondor? But he had managed to keep himself from doing so in the end. He was the Captain of the Rangers, and for now, they were his "prisoners". He could not allow himself to relax in any way in front of them, not yet. And so his questions had to go unanswered.

&

Liana sat in the courtyard with her friend Rianne. Rianne's mother, a serving-woman in Denethor's house, was working in the kitchens, and so Rianne had been left alone for the time being. Both eight-year-olds were enjoying this brief taste of freedom, just sitting on the bench with their feet hanging in the air, feeling the wind against their little faces, making conversation, thinking that it made them seem "grown-up".

"It's a pity your mother doesn't work for the Steward anymore. Otherwise we could meet more often…" Rianne remarked wistfully. "Why doesn't she work for the Steward anymore? I asked Mother once, but she said that she didn't know."

Liana shrugged. "Mother won't tell me, she said that it's not something that I have to worry about. It's in the past, she said, and so we needn't be worried by it anymore. She seems to like being a seamstress, though. She can make the prettiest dresses, and she made me one that day."

"Father bought some lovely cloth last week, and Mother promised that she'd make me a new dress as soon as she has the time, seeing that I'm growing really fast," Rianne said proudly. Like any other eight-year-old, she took particular pride in the rate of her growth. "Maybe one day we could wear our new dresses together."

Liana agreed to that, and the two girls lapsed into silence, seeing no more point in going on about their dresses. Liana looked around the courtyard, where she had spent so much time when she first came to Minas Tirith. Then her mind brought her back to her life before Minas Tirith. She had few memories of Osgiliath, few memories of her life before coming to Aislin, but she still remembered her real mother, and some of the happy moments she had had. And of course she remembered the horrors of that night. Sometimes they came to her in dreams, and she would wake up with a start, then drift back to sleep once she realised that she was still safe in Aislin's arms. She sighed. "Sometimes I wish I remember what Osgiliath looks like."

"I've never been to Osgiliath. I asked Mother about it once, and she said that there's not much of Osgiliath to go to now. All of the people from Osgiliath are in Minas Tirith now, anyway, but I haven't met any of them. They don't really come up to the Steward's hall." Rianne swung her legs up to sit cross-legged on the bench. "It must be nice, having Captain Boromir as your father."

"Captain Faramir too." Liana swelled with pride. "He's like my father too, although of course I call Captain Boromir my father. But Faramir is very nice to me. He was the one who found me first in Osgiliath, you know. He saved me."

Rianne looked at Liana enviously. "It must be really nice having two fathers…"

Liana thought of what she knew, what she and her mother now knew, and looked down at her feet to hide the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. _I have only one father now…_

&

Frodo sat in the cave, huddled next to Sam. He wondered what these Rangers wanted with the two of them. Thinking back to Boromir, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know. The Ring had taken Boromir. He had thought that he would simply use it to save his people, but he had not truly understood its power. It was likely that the Ring would do the same to Faramir and his men. If they found out about what Frodo was carrying, it was likely that Middle-earth would be destroyed.

Yet he had a little feeling about Faramir. Faramir was different, somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was _something_ about Faramir that said that he was different from his brother. He seemed wiser, for one. And gentler, though he was as firm and as in control as his brother had been. Perhaps, just perhaps, Faramir would understand the peril, and help.

Frodo's mind then drifted to Gollum. He wondered where Gollum had disappeared to, just before they were caught by the Rangers.

&

Well, they had found him. Or rather, he had found them. Faramir stared down at that strange creature in the Forbidden Pool, catching fish, it seemed. He had never seen the likes of this creature before in his life. It looked pitiful, and dangerous, all at the same time. Its voice was raspy and alien, sending chills down his spine. _What is this that we're dealing with here?_

Then Frodo appeared, calling to him, and he began to follow, moving on all fours, cautiously.

The Rangers were fast, springing out from their hiding places, grabbing the creature.

_Well, now we'll know what's going on_, Faramir thought. 


	27. The Right Thing

CHAPTER 27 : The Right Thing

* * *

Thoughts ran through Faramir's mind haphazardly as he paced. _The One Ring… Isildur's Bane… so that was what the dream meant…_ The Ring was powerful, very powerful, that much was a well-known fact. It could do anything, he had heard, and perhaps it could even be used against Mordor, perhaps it could repel Mordor's armies and save Gondor. _If I could do that, if I could get rid of Mordor, get rid of Sauron, erase the threat… I could save Gondor, and Father will finally recognise that I am no less than Boromir._ He saw himself, loved by everyone in Gondor, but most of all, appreciated by his father.

Faramir stopped his pacing and made his way to where Frodo and Sam were kept, having made up his mind.

* * *

"NO!"

Aislin sprang awake at that shrill scream. Liana was curled up in a ball, sobbing. "What's wrong, Liana? What's the matter?"

Liana didn't answer, but whispered, "No… Faramir, no…" Then, gradually, the child relaxed. She reached out for Aislin, and Aislin pulled her close, comforting her. Finally Liana drew a ragged breath. "Faramir was going to make a mistake," she said softly. "He was going to do something wrong… and he'd put himself in danger…"

"Shhh…" Aislin said soothingly. "Don't worry, dear, it was just a dream. Don't worry, Faramir's not in danger. He's too smart for that, isn't he, dear?"

Liana nodded, her sobs dying down, turning into hiccups. "It was so real, Mother… so real…"

"It's all right now, Liana. Everything's all right now."

_But was it?_

* * *

Frodo stood up as Faramir entered. It was certain now that Faramir knew his secret. Gollum would not keep silent, why would he? Now everything hung by a thread. What would Faramir do? Sam stood up, next to Frodo, as if he would prove to be very useful should Faramir like to skewer him

with his sword. Good, reliable Sam. But if Faramir wanted the Ring, there was nothing the two of them could do. Not for the first time on this journey Frodo wished that he could be about two feet taller, so at least he would stand a better chance.

Faramir stood before the two of them, his hand tightening about his sword hilt.

"What are you going to do?" Sam demanded in a rather shaky voice.

There was no reply, but then Faramir took a deep breath and released his sword hilt. "I know what you carry," he said, addressing Frodo. "It is dangerous, and I have doubts about your guide."

Frodo relaxed. _It's all right, it's all right_, he thought to himself. "He is the only one who can lead us into Mordor now. He says he knows a secret way, and there is no choice but to trust him for now."

"The paths of Cirith Ungol are not safe. Something lurks there, and if you venture in, I do not know if you will see the sun again."

Sam drew a sharp breath. "I told you, Mr. Frodo, Gollum is up to something!"

"Sam, it's dangerous no matter how we enter Mordor. We've got to take this chance, it's better than walking in through the gates!"

"But…"

Faramir interrupted before Sam could protest further. "I'm afraid that I have to agree with Frodo. There will always be great risks when you want to enter Mordor. I would never attempt it, not even with all the armies of Middle-earth behind me. But it is necessary for you. I will offer you safety, Sam…"

"I'm going with Mr. Frodo!" Sam sounded indignant, as if he had just been greatly insulted.

Faramir smiled despite himself. "I know, Sam. Since you do not accept my offer, there is little that I can do to help except to give you food and water. There is little of those to be had in Mordor."

"Thank you, Faramir. Thank you." Frodo smiled. Finally some light on this dark quest.

* * *

Faramir watched as the hobbits walked away from him and the Rangers. _Be safe, the fate of Middle-earth depends on it_, he thought grimly. Then he turned, making his way back to Henneth Annûn.

He didn't really know why he had let them go. The Ring could have saved Gondor, repelled their enemies, and he had gone to Frodo and Sam with the intention of seizing it from them. But just before he could say a word to them, he had heard a voice that he could have sworn was Liana's. She was crying. And suddenly he saw it clearly. The Ring would not save Gondor, but through him it would bring the doom of Middle-earth upon everyone. He would not be a hero, but the one that destroyed everything, that allowed Middle-earth to be covered in shadow.

_I must be going crazy_, he thought, shaking his head.

He did not know it then, but that vision had saved Middle-earth.


	28. Dark Times

CHAPTER 28 : Dark Times

* * *

"Faster! Faster!" Faramir yelled. It was no use; the horses were already going as fast as they could, but it made him feel better anyway. The Nazgûl were flying above them, on those filthy beasts. Occasionally they would come down, grab a rider and his horse, flinging them along and killing them immediately. Fury welled up in him at them, but mixed in that fury was a senseless fear. There was no way that any of them could kill a Nazgûl, and therefore all they could do was flee, flee to Minas Tirith, and pray that something would not make the Nazgûl start attacking the city.

Then, before him, riding at full speed out of the city, a white figure, on a stunning, white horse. At first Faramir did not know who it was, then he saw more clearly and it came to him. "Mithrandir! It's Mithrandir!" he cried to his men, hoping that it would encourage them, urge them on. It did.

Mithrandir raised his staff, and a brilliant, pure, white light issued from it. The beasts began to withdraw, driven away by the light. Faramir smiled to himself, and urged on his horse. His men did the same.

They entered the city's gates, and the gates swung close as quickly as the guards could close them. Faramir turned to face his men. He noticed a few missing faces, but there was no time to mourn, not now. "Get yourselves some food and water, and get yourself more arrows if you need any. Then join the soldiers at their posts. You're going to be needed." The men nodded and went on their way.

Faramir then turned his attention to Mithrandir, a short distance away. "Mithrandir! They've taken Osgiliath! There are too many of them…" he began, then broke off when he noticed that Mithrandir was not alone. Mounted before Mithrandir on the horse was a hobbit, and Faramir had almost mistaken him for a child.

"Faramir?" Mithrandir began, then noticed him staring at the hobbit, and said, "This is not the first Halfling you've met."

Faramir shook his head. "I came across Frodo and Sam, a few days ago."

The look on relief on Mithrandir's face confirmed Faramir's belief that he had done the right thing by letting those two go. "They're all right."

"Yes, yes they are. I gave them food and water and they went on their way. But I still worry for them. They're led by a creature named Gollum, and they're taking the path of Cirith Ungol."

The hobbit frowned, not understanding what was being said. "What's wrong?"

Mithrandir ignored him, and his eyes stayed on Faramir. "Come, you will tell me everything now."

* * *

Aislin and Liana rushed to the gates, both worried sick about Faramir's fate. Horses crammed the area, and the men who had fought in Osgiliath were making their way to obey the orders that they were given. Faramir was nowhere in sight. Aislin looked around and picked out one soldier that she knew. "Alban! Alban! Where is Faramir?"

Alban gave her a tired smile. "Don't you worry about him, miss, he's fine. I think he went to speak with Mithrandir. He's not hurt, which is much more than some of us can say."

It was then that Aislin noticed that Alban's left arm was bleeding. "I'm sorry… I didn't notice. Come with me, I'll dress your wound, and then you can have some food and water," she said. Alban opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "You were from Osgiliath, and you don't have family in Minas Tirith. Who were you expecting to go to? The guardhouses are going to be crammed with soldiers, you can spend almost the whole day waiting to have your wound attended to. Come with me, you'll be saving a lot of time, and then you can join the other soldiers." She took his right arm, and led him to her house.

Liana watched Aislin leading Alban away, and then she turned and slipped off into the crowd by herself. She wouldn't be needed when her mother took care of Alban, she was going to look for Faramir.

* * *

"I suppose Cirith Ungol is safer than trying to enter by the gates. Frodo and Sam know the risk they're taking, but still I worry for them," Faramir finished.

Mithrandir sighed. "Don't we all. But there's nothing we can do to help now. We just have to trust to their judgement."

"Faramir! Faramir!"

Faramir turned to see Liana running to him. Tears streamed down her face, but she was smiling. Faramir could feel a smile spreading across his face. Just seeing her angelic face was such a comfort. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again, Liana," he said to her, feeling tears sting his eyes. Then he looked around. "Where is Aislin?"

"She went to dress the wounds of one of your men," Liana said. "I slipped away, to come and look for you."

"You shouldn't have done that," Faramir said sternly, but it was clear to all that he was pleased to see her. "I'd take you home now, Liana, but there's no time. I have so many things to do, so many things to attend to… Can you find your way back alone?"

"I'll accompany her." The hobbit, Pippin, stepped forward. "I might not be much protection, but perhaps you would feel better if I went with her. There is nothing much that I can do here to help for now, anyway."

Faramir nodded to Pippin gratefully. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

* * *

Liana walked next to Pippin. He was slightly taller than she was, and they were like two children wandering the streets together, though he was a lot older than she was (though not old enough to have come-of-age to the Hobbits, he had told her). "Why did you come to Minas Tirith?"

"I was too inquisitive," he said simply. "I'd tell you more, but I don't know how to put it."

"Oh. What's really happening in Gondor now, Pippin?"

"It's a really dark time, Liana," he said with a sigh. "We're all fighting for our freedom. Otherwise Sauron will have domination over Middle-earth, and Orcs will be everywhere. Do you understand that, Liana?"

"I do," she said. "I understand a lot of things. But… Faramir will save us, right?"

"I don't know, Liana. That's not something that anyone can answer. I suppose all that we can really do for now is to hope for the best to happen. There are many things happening right now, and many are things that I do not really understand. I'm still a young hobbit, you know. In fact, I don't suppose I am much less a child than you are."

"Are there any ways where we can help?"

Pippin laughed softly at that. "Of course there are! We can always help in some way. It's just that right now, I don't know what way we can help."

"Me too."

"Don't worry, Liana, one day you will find out how you can help."


	29. I Will Not See You Again

I'm not sure if you all know this but I re-uploaded chapter 27 yesterday, which is why some of your author alert emails might have been a little screwed. I uploaded an extra chapter and then deleted a chapter and realised I goofed and redid a whole bunch of stuff and that's why you might have got more author alerts than you actually should have received. Hehe. Sorry.

By the way, thanks to PopcornLeader for recommending my story! And to boobtubesngrass, welcome to my story!

To Lossenrhos: Awww you're making my head swell. J Thanks (well, not for swelling up my head, but for the compliments… I think you get what I mean hehe)!

To everyone else: I realise that I haven't been thanking y'all for your reviews for an extremely long time and that's really rude of me and so I just want to thank everyone for your reviews now, they really keep me going! And special mention to cherryfaerie because you leave so many reviews and I'm always really happy to read them!

* * *

CHAPTER 29 : I Will Not See You Again

* * *

"Liana! Where have you been?" Her mother looked furious.

"No, Mother, I just… I went…"

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? Running off into the crowd without even _telling_ me where you are going, much less asking for _permission_! The place is full of soldiers and people and horses, you could get lost in the crowd!"

Pippin cut in smoothly. "Lady, your daughter was looking for Captain Faramir. I think that she was just really worried about him, and couldn't wait to see him. But you see, now she's back home safely, and you can stop worrying now."

Aislin stopped her tirade and looked down at Pippin. Then she smiled. "Yes, thank you…"

"Peregrin Took."

"Thank you, Master Took. I'm glad you brought Liana home. Come in, sit down. I was just getting Alban some food, perhaps you would like to join him?"

Pippin grinned. "All right. I never say no to food anyway."

Liana laughed, glad that she was out of trouble. "Thanks," she whispered to Pippin as they went to the table where Alban was sitting.

"Not a problem, needed that a lot myself back in the Shire," he whispered back.

* * *

Faramir went to see Aislin immediately after he saw his father. Pippin saw the tears that were still in his eyes, and said, "Liana, why don't we go out? You could introduce me to your friend Rianne. May I take her with me, Aislin?"

"Yes, Pippin, of course you may," Aislin replied distantly. She had also seen the look on Faramir's face.

Pippin took Liana by the hand and left. Alban had gone to join the other soldiers, and Aislin's mother was at the armoury, helping to attend to the wounds of other soldiers. This left Faramir and Aislin alone in the house.

"Sit down, Faramir. What's wrong? What is it?" Aislin took a chair, and Faramir obediently took a seat opposite her.

He looked down at his hands, not knowing how to put it. "I went to see my father…" he began, before breaking off again. _How can I say this?_ He took a deep breath. "He wants Osgiliath back."

Aislin gasped. "But… it's overrun, is it not? Alban told me. It's overrun! How would you…" she broke off, seeing the look in his eyes. "You intend to die trying."

Faramir nodded. "My father will not take no for an answer, and I would not disobey his orders. I have sworn to serve him, and Gondor…"

The chair fell to the ground with a loud thud as Aislin stood up suddenly. "You will do Gondor no good dead! And what about your men? There's no hope for them either, is there? What's going to happen to Gondor if all of you were killed? Who's going to lead the soldiers? What's going to happen to all of us?"

"I will not disobey his orders," Faramir repeated. "I made promises, Aislin, such a long time ago, and I've kept them all these years. I have no intentions of breaking them now. I remain loyal to my father."

"You're no good to your father if you're dead."

Faramir stood up. "At least I would have tried."

Aislin shook her head. Tears were shining in her eyes when she looked up at him. "There's no way I can change your mind, is there? No one can change your mind."

"No one can changed my mind," Faramir agreed. "And I just came to… to say goodbye. Don't tell Liana about this, she is just a child, she will not understand. Look after her. And don't go to the gates later… or I wouldn't be able to leave. I have to go now… I will not be seeing you again…"

He broke off as Aislin flung herself into his arms. "I told you once that I don't hate your father, but I hate him now, more than I ever could hate anyone. We've already lost Boromir and now I'm going to lose you too."

Faramir stood with his arms around Aislin, not wanting to move. _We've been friends for so long, and I love her so much._ "Don't hate him, Aislin. I don't hate him. It's just how things have to be. But don't worry, you'll be all right. You have Liana, and you will live for her, take care of her. You will see the boys fall in love with her, you will see her married, with her own children, and you will love those children like you love her. Boromir would be happy to know that, and I know I am happy to know that."

"I'll miss you so much." Aislin pulled away slightly so she could give him a kiss. "One day I'll see you again."

Faramir nodded dumbly, not sure what to say, and left the house.

* * *

Aislin stood in the doorway, watching Faramir walk away. A tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled the day they first met, where he had tripped over that laundry basket right before eyes, just before this very same door. He had been hurrying to his father, a frightened, worried young man. She thought back on the good times they had had, just the three of them. Then, laughter was so much more common than tears.

She had known Faramir for twenty years, twenty years that had flown by as if they amounted to nothing. But so much had happened, so much lost, so much gained, so many tears cried. And now that would come to an end, such a sudden end. She would not be seeing him again, and there was nothing that could be done to prevent the parting.

_Soon you'll get to see Boromir, but I will still be here…_

* * *

"What's happening, Pippin?"

"I honestly don't know, Liana. I barely have an idea of what is really happening right now," Pippin confessed. He felt so confused himself; how could he answer this eight-year-old?

"I wish none of this was happening. It makes my mother cry a lot. We've already lost my father, and he was such a brave man. I don't even know what happened to him. He had to leave Gondor."

"Where did he go?"

"Mother said that he went to Rivendell."

Pippin's breath caught. "Was his name Boromir?"

Liana's eyes lit up. "You knew him! Did you know what happened to him?"

Pippin squirmed in his seat on the bench. "Perhaps… I shouldn't… your mother might not…"

"It's all right, you can tell me. I want to know." Liana's eyes never left his face.

Pippin hesitated for a moment, and then caught the look on her face and gave in. "Well… all right… Your father, Boromir, died for my friend Merry and I. We were being attacked by Uruk-Hai, and he was trying to protect us, keep us from getting caught, but there were too many of them… He fought bravely."

Liana was silent for the longest time, and Pippin even began to get worried. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her after all. What was he thinking, telling something like that to a little girl? Gandalf was right, he _was_ a fool. Then Liana looked up at him again, and gave him a small smile. "My father was a hero?"

"Of course, he was never anything less."

She nodded, and then looked out into the distance. "I knew it. He was always a hero. To my mother and I."


	30. Darkness

Well the story is definitely going to end soon. I'll be sad to finish it because I've been working on it for quite awhile but I'm also happy because then I can concentrate on my Gollum fic (which I am also going to finish off) and maybe start something new. I want to do something non-Lord of the Rings but I don't know what. I'll probably end up doing another Lord of the Rings fic… lol.

* * *

CHAPTER 30 : Darkness

* * *

Pippin watched with horror as men carried Faramir up in a stretcher. Denethor came rushing out of his hall, flying to his son's side. "Faramir! No, not Faramir!" The Steward wept, kneeling by his son. Then he stood up, walking away from Faramir, his back turned to the other men. But Pippin saw. Pippin saw the wild look in his eyes, the craziness that had begun to seize his mind.

Pippin went to Faramir, putting his hands over Faramir's forehead. And then he saw the rise and fall of Faramir's chest. Slight, but it was there. "He's alive! He's alive! He needs medicine!" Pippin cried out, but Denethor did not hear him. He was standing by the wall, looking down in shock.

* * *

It seemed as if all Mordor had been emptied. The fields of Pelennor were black with the legions of Orcs. Aislin stared down at them in wide-eyed horror. _How can there be so many of them? It is impossible!_ She held Liana tightly to her.

"What are we going to do, Mother?" Liana shuddered, burying her head in Aislin's neck. "Where is Faramir?"

A lump grew in Aislin's throat, and she could barely speak, barely breathe. "Faramir's gone, Liana. Faramir is lost to us now," she whispered to her child, tightening her grip. She stood stock still as Liana's hot tears slid down her skin. _What is going to happen to us now, with both brothers lost?_

* * *

The soldiers scrambled to their positions, and Alban joined them. The Steward was mad, that much was clear now. Losing both his sons had driven him off the edge of sanity. But at least they had Mithrandir for now. Mithrandir would help, Mithrandir would lead them. He was the one person for them to put their faith in. It was obvious, though, that this would be a difficult war to win. Would they really try to fight for their freedom, or just make it more difficult for the Orcs to take over the city? He wasn't exactly sure. But there were women and children to defend here, and for now, that was all he would think of. His mind turned to Aislin, and her little Liana. Captain Boromir had loved her with his life, and Captain Faramir was her best friend. She was a brave woman, but her bravery would not get her far. He nodded to himself, vowing that he would fight till he could no longer stand, just to protect Aislin and her daughter, and all the other women like her.

* * *

* * *

Alban fought, backing up to the second level, hating this feeling of having to retreat. There were too many Orcs, too many of them pushing the Gondorians back. "Fall back! Fall back!" Mithrandir was calling. His white cloak was dirty; he had done his fair share of fighting.

Then they heard it. That horn, it rang out in the air. Alban knew that horn. It was Rohan, Rohan had finally come! Hope welled up in him once more, and he renewed his efforts, beating the Orcs back as best he could. _It could be over soon, very soon. Just keep going, just keep fighting_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Merry held on to the reins tightly with one hand as the Rohirrim charged towards the Orcs. His mind went to Pippin, and he wondered for a moment if Pip was fighting in Minas Tirith. He hoped not. He just hoped that Pip was safe somewhere, and not already hacked to pieces. As it seemed like he was going to be.

He muttered a little prayer to himself, and then he raised his sword, ready to kill as many Orcs as he could reach.

* * *

Aislin sat huddled in her room, holding onto her mother and daughter. _Father, please be safe_, she prayed. _I cannot bear the loss of another loved one now_.

How long would it take before the Orcs would get here? Surely they were coming. It did not require a soldier to see that the Gondorians were being beaten back. The armies of Mordor had already broken through into the city; they had already taken the first level. Now they would be coming up, working their way upwards. How long more would they take to get here?

She shifted suddenly, then stood up. "Mother, Liana, grab your cloaks," she ordered. "We'll move to the top. It'll be safer there." _I hope_.

Liana was stunned. The poor child had never seen anything like this before. No one had. Aislin's mother got up, ready to obey anything, and got out three cloaks. Aislin fastened Liana's cloak over her shoulders and ushered the other two out of the house. "Hurry, hurry, we mustn't waste time."

There was chaos outside. The Orcs had not yet come up to their level, but people from the bottom two levels were already fleeing, moving upwards, higher and higher. There were a few soldiers, helping some who had been wounded. For a moment Aislin stood in shock at the mess that was before her. _And so we have fallen to this, the great land of Gondor_. Then she shook herself, and pushed on with her mother and daughter, banging into the others.

"Pippin!" With a cry, Liana wrenched her hand free and ran after the small figure, going in the opposite direction from everyone else. "Pippin!"

"Liana!" Aislin screamed after her daughter, but Liana was fast disappearing from sight. "Liana, do not go that way!" But the girl did not hear. Aislin turned to her mother. "Mother, make your way up. Don't stop, keep going! I will find you once I get Liana back, do you hear? Keep going, Mother! Go!" Then she left her mother, and darted after her daughter.

* * *

Liana ran after Pippin, panting. _Where is he going? He can't go there!_ The thought of how angry her mother would be with her crossed her mind, but she did not stop running. She had to get Pippin back, and then they could take him up to safety with them.

"Pippin! Pippin! You can't go there! Pippin! Come back, it's not safe there!"

Pippin did not hear her cries, but kept on hurrying about his way. Liana followed, dodging the running feet of others. No one saw her as she streaked down the steps after Pippin. They were both too small to be noticed in such a rush.

She ran on, following him, always afraid that she would lose sight of him. Then finally someone noticed her. Alban, his old wound bleeding, let out a gasp of shock, then ran over and picked her up. "Let me go! I must get Pippin!" she screamed, but Alban would not let go of her.

"Pippin will be all right, Liana," he told her. "He's a Guard of the Citadel, he will be able to take care of himself. Come, let's get you to safety." He began to run again, as fast as his legs could carry him, yelling for the other people to get to hurry. Liana held on to him tightly, hoping that Pippin would be all right.

In their preoccupied states of mind, neither she nor Alban saw Aislin running down, through the crowd, still in search for her daughter.

* * *

Aislin craned her neck, trying to look over the crowd. She did not see Alban and Liana, and believed that she had lost sight of her daughter. A wave of panic was rising in her. _Where's Liana?_ She was making her way down now, to the second level. Liana was nowhere in sight. _Where could she have gone?_ People were rushing by Aislin, heedless of her panicked calls for her child.

She began to see the Orcs, savagely chasing the retreating soldiers, and began to think of running back up. Perhaps she had missed Liana. She turned, and then stopped suddenly. She thought had heard a shriek coming from one of the houses. "Liana!" She entered the house, looking around the room. The table and chairs were turned over, and some of the plates had been broken. The house was a mess, and Aislin got cut by some of the shards of glass, but she did not care. She entered all the rooms, searching, but Liana was not to be seen. Almost blinded by panic, she moved about the house, oblivious to everything else that was happening. All that mattered was to find her daughter.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were retreating rapidly, and the Orcs were entering all the houses, intent on killing every living thing that they saw.

Aislin did not see the Orc, nor feel the blade that pierced through her body. All she saw was darkness.


	31. Shattered

CHAPTER 31 : Shattered

* * *

Pippin gasped in horror as Denethor went plunging over the edge, falling to his death, burning even as he fell. Gandalf looked on, his expression a mixture of sadness and relief. "So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Then he turned his attention to Faramir. "He needs to go to the Houses of Healing," he said. He called the guards over, and ordered them to bring the feverish captain to the Houses of Healing, where he would be given medicine and care.

* * *

Alban set Liana down on the ground once they reached the hall. "You will be safe here, in the Steward's hall," he told her. "Now, go and look for your mother and grandmother. I'm sure they're in here somewhere, and they must be really worried for you."

Liana held on to his hand. "What about you? You're bleeding."

Alban barked a laugh and ruffled her hair. "I'm still needed in the lower levels. Someone has to keep the Orcs from marching all the way up to this hall, don't you think? Don't worry, I'll be fine. Tell your mother that too." He turned, and left, hurrying back down, his sword already drawn.

Liana turned and went to search for her mother and grandmother. _Oh, Mother will definitely make me pay for this_, she thought to herself. _But I hope that Pippin is all right_. She began to push her way through the terrified throng of people, looking for her mother's familiar red hair. She finally spotted her grandmother, sitting in a corner, stunned with fear.

"Liana!" Her grandmother held out her arms to her, and Liana ran into them, hugging her grandmother tightly.

"I'm sorry, Grandma… I wanted to get Pippin to come to safety with us…"

"Where is your mother? She went to look for you."

Liana pulled back in shock. "Mother didn't find me. Alban brought me back. I thought that she would be here with you!"

* * *

Éowyn plunged her sword into the crown of the Witch-king, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Flung off her feet, Éowyn fell unconscious near her uncle's battered body, and the darkness came over her. But the Witch-king was defeated.

* * *

Aislin's mother held on to Liana, rocking the child back and forth as she had done for Aislin, a long time ago. Aislin had not returned, and fear was beginning to consume her heart. _Where could she possibly be?_ _Please, let her be hiding from all the fighting, please, let her be safe!_ Her mind was divided between her husband and her daughter, but it was Aislin that she feared for more. Aislin was unarmed, and surely she would not know that Liana was already safe.

"The armies of Mordor are retreating! Something is fighting them back, something I've never seen before!"

The cry echoed in the hall. The man who had dared to venture out to look over the battlefields was standing before everyone, a scared smile on his face. "I think we're saved!"

"Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness," she whispered into Liana's hair. "It'll be over soon, Liana, don't you worry. Then we will find Aislin, and everything will be all right. I promise."

Liana nodded, trying to hold back her tears. _Such a brave, brave girl_.

* * *

* * *

The battle was over. The armies of Mordor had withdrawn, at least for now. Alban leaned against a pillar, exhausted by the long hours of fighting. But at least he had made it through. _So many good men lost_, he thought to himself. _So many women widowed, children orphaned, families, dreams, shattered_.

Slowly, and painfully, he turned and walked up the steps, making his way up to the Steward's hall. He wanted to check on Aislin and Liana. Captain Faramir was hurt, and could not check on them himself, and Alban felt that he owed his Captain to check up on the two.

He did not need to climb all the way to the top. Liana and her grandmother were hurrying down the stairs. Aislin was nowhere to be seen. As soon as Liana set her eyes on Alban, she began running down the steps towards him. "Alban! Alban! Have you seen my mother? Have you seen my mother? She wasn't in the hall!"

Alban stood stunned as Liana and her grandmother told him everything they knew. _Aislin, missing? It can't be!_ "All right, don't worry, we will find her. Check the houses, perhaps she would be hiding in one of them. The Orcs were in many of the houses, but perhaps they missed some, or didn't search them carefully. She must be in one of them."

With that, he left them, running back down to the level where he had found Liana. His exhaustion seemed to have disappeared. This was a woman that Boromir had loved, and that Faramir held in very high regard. That was enough for any soldier to respect. Yet Alban had known her better than other soldiers, being good friends with both Boromir and Faramir. She had been kind to him; always making him smile, and she had just tended to his wound not long ago. There was so much that he owed her. He had sworn to fight to protect her, and now she was missing.

He checked every house painstakingly, unsure of whether he was hoping that she would be there. His heart wrenched whenever he saw the dead bodies of people who had been so ruthlessly killed. _So much death, so many people crying…_ But still he could not find Aislin.

He stepped into another house, wrecked and in a chaotic mess, just like every other house raided by the Orcs. He was beginning to lose hope of finding her, but a flash of red caught his eye. He stepped closer, looking under the corpse of the Orc. Then he pushed the Orc aside roughly, and his breath caught. He had found her.

* * *

Tears began to sting Liana's eyes as Alban walked up the steps towards them, her mother's lifeless form in his arms. Tears were running down his cheeks, but he hardly seemed to notice. He set Aislin down in front of them, kneeling on the steps.

Aislin's face was pale, but a slight smile lingered on her face, as if she had found something, or someone that she had been looking for, after a long search. Her plain dark blue dress was stained with blood, the wound clearly showing. It was a sight that would have horrified any eight-year-old, but Liana felt no horror as she knelt down next to her mother's body. Cautiously she touched the cold face, and the tears began to fall.


	32. A Tender Moment

Nope, this ain't over yet! I'm going to keep writing until it comes to a proper close. Probably will be finished in a couple of chapters or so… but I'm not too sure about that so just keep reading!

* * *

CHAPTER 32 : A Tender Moment

* * *

Alban watched as Aislin's parents held onto each other, her father practically holding his wife up. He nodded tiredly to Alban. "Thank you, Alban. Thank you."

Alban shook his head. "There's no need to thank me. I'm so, so sorry, sir." He knelt down and took Liana by the shoulders. "Are you all right?"

She said nothing, but nodded quietly. A shiver ran down Alban's spine. She was _too_ quiet. He never thought about it this way before, but he would have felt much better if she had screamed and cried and threw tantrums. But Liana did nothing of that sort. After the initial sobbing, she had just quietened down, and had not said a word since. He supposed that losing so many people dear to her had really taken a huge effect on the child. After all, she _was_ only eight-years-old. It would have hit anyone hard, but she was just a child.

* * *

Pippin wandered the ravaged streets of Minas Tirith, in search of Merry. The Rohirrim had said that he was with them, still alive (though they were not exactly sure if he was well), and Gandalf had sent Pippin in search of him. Pippin had been only too glad to take the task; he was eager to see his best friend again.

He found Merry walking (or sleep-walking, he wasn't sure which) in the streets. "Merry!"

Merry snapped out of his slumber and turned to face Pippin. His jaw dropped, as if he had never expected to see Pippin again. "Pippin?"

"Yes, I'm right here. You must have fallen asleep while walking and taken a wrong turn. Come on, I'll take care of you now?"

"Are you going to bury me?" Merry asked in his fogged state of mind.

Pippin laughed. "Of course not, Merry, be sensible! I'm going to take you to the Houses of Healing."

They walked on, Pippin trying to fill Merry in on what had been happening in Minas Tirith through the long battle, but Merry was barely listening, and after awhile Pippin gave up. _Poor fellow_, he thought, watching his best friend trudge on wearily. _He shouldn't even be walking himself. But I can't carry him._

Then a boy ran past, running errands. Pippin called to the boy, and explained their situation, bidding him to run up to the Houses of Healing to let someone know where they were, and that help was needed. Then he let Merry lay his tired head on his lap, and sat waiting for help to come, his friend fast asleep.

* * *

Gandalf came along in awhile, obviously in search of Merry and Pippin. Pippin smiled at him, glad that he had come to help. Gandalf carried Merry swiftly up to the Houses of Healing, Pippin following behind.

Pippin hoped that something could be done for Merry. His right arm was icy cold, and could not be used at all. Pippin did not understand how that came about, but he was sure that he would be told later. Right now all that was important was for Merry to get rest, and get cared for.

* * *

Faramir lay in the Houses of Healing, burning with fever, but he felt nothing, knew nothing, about that. He found himself looking down on Minas Tirith, beautiful and whole, and knew without looking that he was standing next to the beacon. Laughter caught his attention, and he turned to see Boromir and Aislin, their arms around each other. They looked just as they did all those years ago, before any dreams or wars had plagued their lives, perhaps even before Liana had come to them.

He wanted to join them, to share their jokes and laughter, but as he began to walk towards them, their laughing stopped. Turning to face him, they gave him sweet, tender smiles, then walked away hand in hand, leaving him behind.

He still had a long way to go before he could join them.

* * *

* * *

Pippin paced the room, his mind crowded with worry. What was wrong with Merry? And Éowyn? And Faramir? Merry and Éowyn were under what the healers called Black Shadow, and nobody knew how to cure that. And Faramir burned with a constant fever that just would not come down, no matter whatever anyone tried. Pippin felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. Couldn't anyone do _anything_? Or did they just have to wait and watch helplessly as these three heroes faded away?

His thoughts then turned to Liana. In the hours of battle she had completely slipped his mind, but now he wondered how she was. She must have been so frightened, not knowing what was happening, and what would happen.

He looked around. Gandalf was there, looking after Merry, Éowyn and Faramir. It was safe now; the healers were going around to all who needed help. He was not needed here. Quietly, he turned and slipped out, beginning his search for Liana.

He started at the top level, where many had taken refuge during the course of the battle, but she was not there. King Théoden lay in the Steward's hall, before the throne of Gondor, every bit as glorious and honourable as he was when he had been alive. Pippin turned and made his way down, going towards Liana's home.

She was there, sitting by herself at the table. Sobs were heard from one of the rooms. Pippin went up to Liana, and she did not even notice, staring into space as she was. "Liana, what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked.

The child started, then looked at him calmly. "Mother's gone," she said in a hollow voice. "Mother was killed by an Orc."

"How did that happen?" Filled with disbelief, Pippin took a seat opposite Liana. He took her hands and squeezed them, wishing that he could do something to make her feel better.

Slowly, Liana told Pippin everything that had happened. "I shouldn't have gone after you. I should have known that you would be fine. I just wouldn't listen to Mother. I could hear her calling at first, but I didn't listen," she concluded. Tears began to brim in her eyes.

Somehow, seeing her cry made Pippin feel better. Up till then she had been unnaturally calm and composed. Seeing her cry, letting it go, made Pippin feel like it was possible that things could be all right. He moved his chair next to hers and put his arm around her, letting her cry silently. "I'm so sorry, Liana. I didn't even hear you call for me. I was going to look for Gandalf."

"I'm all alone again."

Pippin shook his head. "That's not true, Liana. You still have your grandparents, and they love you. And Faramir."

Liana raised her head, her red-rimmed eyes wide. "Faramir?"

Suddenly it struck Pippin: Liana had no idea that Faramir was still alive. Of course she did not! No one had thought to tell her; perhaps even her grandparents had no idea. "Yes, Faramir is alive. He's the Steward of Gondor now. He was just wounded when he rode out to Osgiliath, not killed. He's in the Houses of Healing now, and I'm sure the healers will find a way to make him better again."

"I want to see him."

"Of course." Pippin looked up at the voice to see Liana's grandfather standing in the doorway. He nodded to Pippin. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for coming to see us with this piece of good news. We needed that, especially Liana. But now I need to ask one more favour of you. Please, bring Liana to the Houses of Healing. I would bring her, but my wife needs me here."

Pippin got off the chair. "I would gladly take your granddaughter up to the Houses of Healing." He paused, not very sure what else to say. "I'm… I'm very sorry for your loss."

* * *

Nothing had changed since Pippin left the Houses of Healing. The healers were still bustling about with herbs and bandages, and Gandalf was still hovering over the three. He turned when Pippin and Liana entered Faramir's room, then gave them a small smile. "Well done, Pippin," he remarked, stepping back to let Liana stand by Faramir's bed.

She approached slowly, and then put one small hand on Faramir's heated forehead. She said nothing, but just looked down at his face. Pippin just stood next to Gandalf, watching, this small angelic child bent over the one who was now the Steward of Gondor. It was a moment of tenderness, a moment of quiet in the aftermath of one of the greatest wars Middle-earth had ever seen.


	33. Healing Begins

Another chapter for my very long story. Just wanted to say that Imrahil is back! I did expect him to be cut out of the movie trilogy, of course, because otherwise there'd be a lot more explaining to do, but I think he's a good character and therefore he is given a place in my story!

* * *

CHAPTER 33 : Healing Begins

* * *

"Would there be kings in Gondor, as there were once upon a time, they say! For it is said in old lore: _The hands of the king are the hands of a healer_."

Pippin looked up at Ioreth from his place beside Liana. Tears ran down the face of the eldest healer as she gazed upon the face of the young captain. Gandalf turned, and the look on his face made Pippin sigh in relief. _Things can be all right after all_, he thought to himself.

Gandalf left the Houses of Healing in haste.

* * *

Éomer walked with Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth into Minas Tirith. They walked up slowly to the Citadel, and into the Steward's hall, in search for the Steward and, and also for Mithrandir. But the Steward was not in the hall. King Théoden lay before the dais, just as Pippin had seen him, and Éomer looked sadly upon the face of his fallen uncle.

Imrahil turned to a guard. "Where is the Steward of Gondor?"

"In the Houses of Healing, my lord."

"Where is my sister?" Éomer asked. "Should she not be here, lain next to my uncle?"

"Do you not know?" Imrahil replied. "Your sister was alive when they bore her into the city!"

Hope swelled up in Éomer as he raised his eyes from the face of his uncle to Imrahil's face. Éowyn was alive! "I was not told, I had believed her dead. Where is she now?" he asked urgently.

Imrahil smiled. "Don't worry, she is in good hands. She lies now in the Houses of Healing, and I'm certain that the healers there would have found something that can help her."

"Let us go there now," Éomer said, beginning to walk out of the hall quickly. His sister was alive, and that was the most important to him right now. She was all the family he had left, and he wanted, needed her strength with him. Just knowing that she would be there would be a great comfort.

* * *

Gandalf met Imrahil and Éomer at the entrance of the Houses of Healing. Accompanying Gandalf was a man cloaked in grey, but Éomer paid no attention to Gandalf's companion. "We were looking for the Steward, and heard that he was in the Houses. Has he been hurt? Also… I am looking for my sister, Lady Éowyn, for I was told that she was also in the Houses."

Gandalf sighed, and began to recount to them the happenings that they had not heard while on the battlefield. Denethor had died, and Faramir was now the Steward of Gondor, but he was lying in the Houses of the Healing, wounded when he had brought his men out on an attempt to retake Osgiliath. Éowyn was not yet dead, but near death. Éomer listened on in grief, beginning to despair for his sister once more.

"Should we not send for Lord Aragorn, then?" Imrahil asked. "Who will take charge of Gondor now?"

The cloaked man stepped forth, and Imrahil and Éomer saw that it was Aragorn. "I am not here to rule the city, though," he said. "I am here because Gandalf asks me to come, and for now I am only a Captain of the Dunédain."

* * *

Pippin cried out in joy when he saw Aragorn enter the Houses of Healing. "How wonderful, you're here!" he exclaimed, grinning at Aragorn.

Aragorn took his hand and greeted him, and Pippin finally relaxed completely, sure that everything would definitely be all right. Aragorn was here, and Aragorn could help. According to Ioreth, Aragorn was the one who could heal Faramir, Éowyn and Merry.

He followed behind everyone else silently as Aragorn went about looking on at those who needed his help. He sighed, and shook his head. "If only Elrond were here… Time is running out for them, especially for Faramir. I will do the best I can."

He and Gandalf then went to speak with Ioreth, and Pippin turned away. Once more, there was nothing he could do. He saw Liana sitting quietly by herself in the corner of Faramir's room, unnoticed by the others, and went towards her. The least he could do now was to bring her home. "Come on, Liana, let's get you home. You need some rest," he told her.

She obeyed silently, getting off the chair, and holding onto his hand. He led her out of the room, but not before she turned back for one more look at Faramir, the last of those she truly held dear to her heart.

* * *

The room was filled with a wholesome smell that lightened every heart, a result of the two leaves of _athelas_ that Aragorn had crushed and thrown into bowls of steaming water. Everyone looked on as gradually Faramir stirred, and opened his eyes, drawn back from the Shadow at last.

* * *

This is a short chapter because I didn't want to dwell too long on the healing. If you want to read more on this, just read the chapter The Houses of Healing in The Return of the King. Nobody can write it better than Tolkien did and therefore I didn't even bother to try.


	34. The Comfort Needed

In the book there's a huge chunk between the Houses of Healing chapter and what I'm going to write about now but that huge chunk doesn't really do much for my story and so I've skipped that to prevent y'all from reading another 30 chapters that probably won't have anything to do with my story at the end of the day.

* * *

CHAPTER 34 : The Comfort Needed

* * *

Éowyn dressed, and made her way out of her room, despite the urgings of the other women for her to stay in bed. She went to the Warden of the Houses of Healing, intending to ask that she would be allowed to leave the Houses of Healing. She was feeling restless, disliking the lack of activity.

"I am healed, but I will get sick again if I stay any longer here with nothing to occupy me," she pointed out to him. "Is there no tidings of the war?"

"There is nothing much that I know, my lady, except that they have ridden to the Morgul Vale, led by a captain from the North."

She sighed, looking around, suddenly despising the walls she saw, walls that kept her caged. "Who commands in this city?"

"Lord Faramir is by right the Steward of the City now."

"Will you bring me to him, please?"

* * *

Faramir walked about in the gardens, alone as always, and lost in his thoughts. His thoughts were his only companions these days, and they leapt from one issue to another, until at times he thought he would go crazy. He wished that there would be other things to keep him occupied. Liana had come to see him once, and had told him the horrible news, and had not come again after seeing him cry. _I should not have cried in front of a child_, he thought to himself. _She looked up to me, thought that I was the one who would take care of her, but then she saw me crying_. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. Of course he would take care of Liana. He owed Aislin that much, and he too loved Liana.

His thought then jumped to his dream, the dream he had had in his fever. He finally understood its meaning, and it had served as a great source of comfort in those sleepless nights. Boromir and Aislin were finally together. _But where does that leave me, I wonder? It had always been the three of us, and then it was down to two. Now it is just me. When I said to Aislin that I would not see her again, I did not mean it this way!_

"My Lord?"

He jumped at the voice, and turned to see the warden behind him. Next to him was a beautiful woman, tall and fair. She stood proudly, but her arm was in a sling of linen. Faramir frowned at her for a moment; she reminded him of someone, in some way. "My Lord, this is the Lady Éowyn of Rohan. She rode to war with the king and was hurt, and is now in my care. She is not content, however, and wishes to speak with you."

"I have been tended with much care, and for that I am very grateful, do not misunderstand me," Éowyn said. "But I am not happy with the thought of remaining here idle, with nothing to occupy my time, nothing for me but the thoughts in my head!"

Faramir signalled for the warden to leave them, his eyes never leaving Éowyn's face, and suddenly it struck him that she reminded him of Aislin. They looked nothing alike, of course, but they shared the same spirit, and the fear of being idle. "What do you want me to do, Lady Éowyn? I am also a prisoner here, with nothing but my thoughts for companions. Do you want me to order the warden to release you? I am afraid that I cannot do so, I am under his charge myself, and even if I could, I would listen to his advice. It is too late to ride out to battle with the others, and therefore all we can do here is wait." He gave her a warm smile. "Come, since both of us are lonely and idle here, why not spend the time together? We could trade thoughts instead of spending all our time dwelling on our own. You are free to come to these gardens anytime you wish, and also to look eastward where the battle is."

A smile spread across Éowyn's face, and she bowed her head. "Thank you, Lord Faramir, you have been most kind."

* * *

* * *

"Do not worry about being left behind, Lady Éowyn. Glory and renown is yours, for having destroyed the Witch-king."

Éowyn looked at Faramir in surprise. "How did you know that I long for glory and renown?"

"I spoke with Merry yesterday," Faramir said sheepishly. "And I learned quite a lot about you. Merry did not say outright that it was what you looked for, but I could tell from what he said about you."

Éowyn felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, flattered that Faramir had actually bothered to find out more about her. Then she sighed and looked eastward once more. "Yes, you are right, but still I wish that I could have ridden out with them."

"So do I, but that's not the way things have come about. But don't worry, I am sure that there must be a reason why we were left behind."

Éowyn nodded, finding nothing to say in protest. She stared hard into the distance, wishing that she could at least look over the battle. "My brother Éomer is out there," she said softly. "And he's the only family I have left." She turned to look at Faramir. "What about you? Do you have family out there?"

A shadow fell over Faramir's face, and he shook his head sadly. "No… I don't. My brother died since departing from Rivendell, protecting the hobbits Merry and Pippin from the merciless Uruk-Hai. My father died… during the course of the previous battle. I'm alone now."

Concern entered Éowyn's heart, and she tried to comfort him. "I'm sure that isn't true. There must be someone who is there for you."

Faramir gave her a small smile. "I had a best friend, a beautiful woman I've known for twenty years. She was the sweetheart of my brother, and I love her like a sister. But she was killed by the Orcs… she was trying to find her adopted daughter, the little girl I saved from Osgiliath." He sighed. "At least now Aislin is with Boromir, wherever they might be."

_Aislin must have been very important to him_, Éowyn thought. "What of the little girl, then? Is she all right?"

"Yes, she is. She must be living with Aislin's parents now." Faramir put his head in his hands. "She came to see me once, and instead of finding comfort, she had to comfort me! The child is only eight, and she had to watch me as I shed my tears. I should not have done that in front of her." He looked up at Éowyn, and she started to see the look of grief in his eyes, and also the look of longing. "I wonder how she is now, I really would like to see her again. Aislin's parents treat her well, and love her, but she has never been very close to them. She's only been close to three of us, and I am the only one left."

Éowyn put her hand over his in sympathy. "You see, there is someone for you still. She needs you, and you need her as well. Don't despair, I'm sure you will see her again, and she will be glad to see you, as always. I can promise you that." Her heart went out to this man sitting before her. Never had she met a person with so much emotion, who loved those around him so wholeheartedly.


	35. Worthy of Love

CHAPTER 35 : Worthy of Love

* * *

Faramir walked alone the in gardens, wondering when Éowyn would come to join him. He looked forward to her company everyday, and she had joined him for the past two days. She always knew the right thing to say, and he enjoyed all the talks they had. It was also comforting to just walk in silence with her, when the time came where there was no need for words. He felt like she understood him, and he felt safe telling her anything and everything. In a way she was just like Aislin, but he found her even more beautiful, although before all this he would never have believed that there would be anyone who surpassed Aislin in anything.

"Faramir?"

He smiled at the sound of her voice, and turned to face her. She stood before him, radiant and beautiful as always, with a smile on her face. He opened his mouth to greet her, but was almost bowled over by the huge force thrown at his knees. "Liana!" he gasped. She smiled up at him, her lovely brown eyes shining. Faramir looked up in surprise at Éowyn, who just laughed and nodded.

He picked Liana up with a smile and swung her around. She laughed, flinging her arms around his neck. "I missed you," she said truthfully. "Grandma and Grandpa are nice, but they don't talk to me like you do."

"I missed you too, Liana. It's good to see you again." Faramir set her down on her feet again. "Now, tell me everything. How have you been spending your time?" He led Liana to a bench and said to Éowyn, "Come, join us, company is always welcome here." Éowyn nodded once more, and joined the two at the bench, Liana sitting on Faramir's knee.

* * *

Éowyn watched as Faramir listened intently to Liana's chattering. The child was intelligent, and mature for her years, but Éowyn noted that she kept clear from speaking of the war, and what had happened. _So many people, hurt by this war._ She found herself laughing at times, and sharing secret smiles with Faramir. Liana was an adorable child, and Éowyn found it impossible to love her. She had done right by asking the warden to bring her to the Houses of Healing.

And Faramir! He seemed a completely different person around the child. A smile lingered on his face the whole time, as he looked down at the little girl he dandled on his knee. The shadow over his face seemed to have lifted, and he seemed to have forgotten all worry and trouble. For the first time since she had met him, she heard him laugh, a rich sound that seemed to ease the fears in her heart.

The morning passed quickly amid the pleasant conversations and laughter. "I should go now. Grandma told me to get home for lunch," Liana said. She gave Faramir one last hug. "I'll be back to see you soon, but there's work to be done in the city still, and I want to help out. Rianne is helping as well. I'll be back to see you." Then she got off Faramir's knee.

For a moment Faramir did not move, then he grinned sheepishly. "My leg seems to have gone numb," he said. Éowyn's laughter mingled with Liana's, and she extended a hand to help pull him up. "Thanks," he mumbled. "That was very embarrassing."

"It happens," Éowyn told him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of."

"Mother said Faramir first met her by tripping over a laundry basket," Liana said, grinning. It was her first mention of her mother the whole morning.

Éowyn was surprised to see Faramir turn completely red, just like a boy would. "I met your mother _when_ I tripped over a laundry basket," Faramir corrected Liana. Then he turned to Éowyn. "I just _knew_ it would come back to haunt me again. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me in my life. I had a bruise on my forehead for two weeks!"

_I thought that I would never laugh again_, Éowyn thought as she tried hide her helpless giggling behind her hand, to save Faramir from even more embarrassment. _But here I am, having laughed away so much of the morning!_ "Come, Liana, I will bring you to the warden, and he will take you home."

Faramir caught her hand just as she was about to lead Liana away. "Will you come back later?"

Éowyn gave him a warm smile. "Of course I will."

* * *

Éowyn joined Faramir once more after she and Liana had found the warden. "She's on her way home now," she told him. "What a lovely child."

Pride swelled up in Faramir. "Yes, yes she is. No one can help but love her. For a child of eight, she's dealt with a lot. She's lost a mother not just once, but twice, and a man she considered her father."

"You really do love her very much, don't you? I find it admirable that a person can have so much love for so many people around him."

Faramir took Éowyn's hand. "There is nothing admirable about that, Éowyn. Anyone can love, and everyone is worthy of love."

Éowyn blushed as their fingers intertwined. "Yes, you've shown me that."


	36. Finally Feeling Peace

In the book, there's the conversation between Faramir and Éowyn when he goes to see her in the Houses of Healing, and it's a very lovely dialogue but I'm not going to use it. I'm going to write my own, simply because I have other ideas about what they will say to each other. But I won't stray to far from the original text, and some parts will be the same because it's just so sweet.

* * *

CHAPTER 36 : Finally Feeling Peace

* * *

_Sing now, ye people of the Tower of Anor,  
for the Realm of Sauron is ended forever,  
and the Dark Tower is thrown down._

_Sing and rejoice, ye people of the Tower of Guard,  
for your watch hath not been in vain,  
and the Black Gate is broken,  
and your King hath passed through,  
and he is victorious._

_Sing and be glad, all ye children of the West,  
for your King shall come again,  
and he shall dwell among you  
all the days of your life._

_And the Tree that was withered shall be renewed,  
and he shall plant it in the high places,  
and the City shall be blessed._

_Sing all ye people!_

- taken from The Return of the King by J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

The battle was won. Middle-earth was saved.

All throughout Minas Tirith there was rejoicing, and Faramir found him busy with many things to attend to. He had been discharged from the Houses of Healing, and had taken on his position as the Steward of Gondor, preparing for the coming of the King.

Éomer had sent word for his sister to go to the field of Cormallen, but Éowyn did not go. Instead, she continued to dwell in the Houses of Healing. Faramir had often wanted to go to visit her, and speak with her again, but there was always something that he had to take care of, and always he had no chance to go and see her, even though his heart yearned for it.

Then one day, the Warden of the Houses of Healing came to speak with him. "My Lord, I have need to speak with you. It is concerning the Lady Éowyn."

"What is it? Has anything bad happened to her?" All other matters flew out of Faramir's mind. _How can anything happen to Éowyn now, when the enemy has finally been vanquished?_

"She is physically well, but now she walks in the garden alone, and she does not seem to be happy, the only one in this City who has not been rejoicing. I do not know what has happened to her, or what I can do. There is no medicine to cure this sort of illness. Perhaps a visit from Lord Faramir would do her good?"

"Of course, I will go and visit her. I have been wanting to do this for a long time, but have not had the chance," Faramir agreed.

* * *

Éowyn sighed, sitting on the bench alone, looking around her. There was no one in sight; she was alone, as always. Since Faramir had left the Houses of Healing, she had had no companion, and no one to speak to. She did not know why she had not gone to join Éomer in Cormallen, even though she missed her brother sorely. Somehow something in her did not allow her to leave Minas Tirith, something held her back.

"Éowyn?"

She whirled around at that familiar voice. "Faramir!" She got to her feet immediately.

Faramir stepped forward and looked straight into her eyes. "I have meant to come and see you for the longest time, but I have not had a chance. Why is it that you have not gone to Cormallen to join in the rejoicing there with your brother?"

Éowyn tore her eyes away from his and looked down. "Do you not know?"

"Perhaps you are disappointed that it was your brother who sent word, and not Aragorn. You have finally come to realise that you will find no happiness with Aragorn, even if you would end up by his side. Or…"

"Or…?" Éowyn looked up at him once more, a slight frown on her face.

"The second possibility is something that I dare not even hope for. Perhaps you have not left Minas Tirith because I am in Minas Tirith."

Éowyn's breath caught, and suddenly in her heart she knew that Faramir had spoken the truth. Once she had had great dreams, dreams of honour and glory, dreams of being a great Queen by the side of a great King. But now she saw that they were nothing but fantasies, useless fantasies that would not help her. Even if she had all that she dreamed of, she would never be truly happy, if she did not have love. And she had fallen in love with Faramir.

"I did not go to Cormallen, not because Aragorn did not send for me…" She saw the realisation in Faramir's eyes, and the happiness it brought him, and knew that she was right, and she had finally found what it was that would truly make her happy. "I had never imagined this, never thought about it, but it came to me anyway, and there's no use fighting it. I love you, Faramir."

Faramir took her hands, and held on to them tightly. "Once I thought I was in love, so many years ago. But now I have learnt that I had not been in love at all, because this is so different from how it felt then. Éowyn, will you marry me?"

"You would marry me?" Éowyn asked in surprise. "Would you bear to hear you people say, 'There goes a lord who tamed a wild shieldmaiden from the North! Was there no woman of the race of Númenor to choose?' Would you, could you bear to hear them say that of you?"

Faramir chuckled. "Once I was set to marry a serving girl, and nothing other people said mattered. Éowyn, do you think I would bother about the thoughts of others? You are the one I love, and I will love you no matter what I hear as I walk among the people."

Éowyn closed her eyes as she melted into his kiss, finally feeling peace.


	37. The Vision

Hey, just wanted to say how glad I am that y'all like the development of the relationship between Faramir and Éowyn in my story. I think their romance isn't any less than Aragorn and Arwen's (though perhaps less in the drama), and I had been looking forward to seeing them together in the third movie but now I have to wait for the extended version of the movie to see it! And therefore meanwhile I am just satisfying myself by writing all about it in this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 37 : The Vision

* * *

The whole city was in a festive spirit, and Faramir finally allowed himself to relax, the more important tasks already done. Éowyn had been discharged from the Houses of Healing, but had decided to stay on, and so he often went over to spend time with her. Today he was trying to convince her to come to the celebration the city was having that night.

"There will be plenty of celebrations when the King returns to Minas Tirith," she said.

"But this is just for the people," Faramir pointed out. "Nothing fancy! Come, I promise you will have a good time." He smiled slyly. "Liana wants you to come."

"You're horrible… you know that, don't you?" Éowyn smiled, finally giving in.

* * *

Just one look around and Éowyn did not regret coming to the celebration with Faramir. The upbeat music, the smiles and laughter… everything combined, and her spirits soared. She delighted in the feel of Faramir's arm around her waist, delighted in having Liana's little hand in hers. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Faramir sat next to Liana, watching her eat her honey cake. Liana looked over at him and smiled. "Éowyn is very nice," she said.

Faramir looked over at Éowyn, speaking with Alban not too far away. She glanced over at him, and smiled, making Faramir's heart skip a beat as it always did when she smiled at him. He then turned back to Liana. "Yes, she is very nice."

Liana giggled. "You look at her funny."

"How so?" Faramir asked, amused.

"I don't know… you look at her like how Father looked at Mother."

_Exposed by a child…_ Faramir felt his cheeks heat up. He laughed, ruffling Liana's hair. "You know, sometimes I think you see far too much."

Liana giggled again, trying to tidy her hair. She nodded. "I like Éowyn. I think Mother would have liked her a lot too."

"You think so?" In his heart, Faramir knew that Liana was right. Aislin and Éowyn would have been the best of friends. Just knowing that made him feel even better about everything. He got up and went over to Éowyn, intending to ask her to dance.

* * *

Liana watched from her seat as Faramir danced with Éowyn among the other couples. Both were laughing, and seemed to be having a lot of fun. Liana grinned. They reminded her of her adopted parents, somehow. She didn't know exactly what it was between them, but they were a lot like Boromir and Aislin.

A flash of red caught her attention, and she rubbed her eyes, not believing what she saw. But it was real. It _had_ to be real. Just a little distance away from all the dancing couples, she saw her parents dancing in each other's arms, smiles on their faces. Boromir leaned over to whisper something in Aislin's ear, and she laughed. Liana heard it with her own ears, that familiar, melodious strain that had comforted her so many times in those nights when she had nightmares about monsters.

_Is that real?_

* * *

"Liana? Liana?"

The child snapped out of her reverie, and looked up at Éowyn. "Is there anything wrong?" Éowyn sat down next to her, concerned. She had seemed to be completely in a world of her own…

"Nothing's wrong." Liana smiled, and then pointed. "I saw my parents."

Éowyn followed the direction of her gaze, and gasped. There was a tall man, with features close to Faramir's, and dancing with him was a woman with reddish hair and beautiful green eyes. They seemed oblivious to everything but each other; their eyes never wandered from each other's faces. Something about seeing them invoked a feeling in Éowyn; a feeling of ultimate peace, a feeling of completion. As she stared on, entranced by the sight she was sharing with Liana, the woman gave a final laugh, and they both faded out of sight.

Éowyn sat in stunned silence for a moment. They had faded away into nothingness, growing translucent against the festive background, finally invisible, but she knew that what she had seen was _real_. It _had_ to be, there was no other way to explain it. And the feelings! They were definitely real, there was no way such feelings could have been just her imagination. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever felt such happiness, such contentment.

"You saw them too, didn't you?" Liana finally broke the silence, and was looking up earnestly at Éowyn.

Éowyn smiled and nodded. "Your mother… she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"She only looks that way when she's with Father."

* * *

Didn't want to let Boromir and Aislin go from this story, because they've both played really important parts in it and you just can't let them die and suddenly disappear like that. Also, being a complete hopeless romantic, I like to use them as a chance to describe what I think is a perfect love. It's very sweet and fun to write.


	38. A Brother's Approval

CHAPTER 38 : A Brother's Approval

* * *

Éowyn and Faramir sat side by side, holding hands, in the garden in the Houses of Healing, watching Liana try to catch a butterfly with a net her grandfather had found for her.

"She seems to be more or less back to normal," Faramir remarked. "Thank goodness. I was worried that all that happened would scar her forever, damage her for the rest of her life."

"Children are stronger than you think," Éowyn told him. "Sometimes I even think that they're stronger than even the toughest warrior. It's a blessing for them, a reward for their peaceful innocence, I suppose." She hesitated, not sure about whether she wanted to tell him, but then she made up her mind. She could tell Faramir anything, and he would understand. "Faramir… last night, at the celebration… Liana and I saw something." Faramir looked at her questioningly, and she proceeded to describe everything she saw to him, that beautiful vision.

A smile spread across his face as she spoke, and when she had finished, he laughed. "Yes, I am not surprised at what you saw. I knew it in my heart all along; we're not alone. Boromir and Aislin would not desert us, would not just leave Liana and me. They love us too much for that. I always read of spirits and ghosts in books, but I never really believed what I read. Until now." He squeezed her hand. "I see them too. I see them everywhere, in everything I do, and it warms my heart, because they are happy, and nothing will ever hurt them again."

Éowyn rested her head on his shoulder. "And will we be like them, complete and whole?"

"Till the day we die, and beyond that."

* * *

It was the day before the King was due to arrive in Minas Tirith, and Faramir had spent the whole day rushing around, checking that everything was in place, that everything had been taken care of. He had not stopped working for the whole day, and by the time he visited Éowyn in her room, he was exhausted.

He lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, staring up at the paint until he almost saw patterns in the strokes. Éowyn sat opposite him, reading. "Is the city ready for the captains' arrival?" she asked.

Faramir nodded. "Yes, definitely. At least, after one whole day of rushing about, I'd expect the city to be prepared! I think the people will be glad to see their King."

"Aragorn is a good man, and a brilliant leader. Gondor has a bright future ahead of her. There's no need for any worry."

"I'm not worried. The worst is over now." Faramir stretched. "Tomorrow will be another busy day. I will be glad for a good rest after this!"

"You deserve every bit of rest you will be getting. Perhaps we could go to Ithilien just to spend a few days riding and enjoying peace and quiet. I really want to see Ithilien; it sounds like such a beautiful place, from the way you describe it. Let's go there, sometime."

There was no reply. Éowyn looked up from her book and smiled. Faramir's eyes were closed, and he was fast asleep with a hint of a smile on his face, just like how a little boy would fall asleep after a day of play.

* * *

* * *

Éowyn stood before the women, watching Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head. She looked on at the man she had once thought herself in love with, and almost laughed at her own foolishness. Clouded by her ambitions, she had deceived herself. But now she saw clearly what she had not seen before. Aragorn was just a man she respected and admired, but she was not in love with him, and had never been.

Her eyes met Faramir's and she nodded at him, smiling, pouring all her love into her gaze. He nodded back, and then stepped forward to hear something that Gandalf was saying to him.

She let her gaze wonder to the others. Frodo and Sam she was meeting for the first time. It was a wonder that Middle-earth had been saved by two such small people, who would have usually been deemed insignificant to the happenings of the world. But, as she had learned in the course of her participation in the War of the Ring, even the smallest person could change the future. Without Merry, she would have long been dead. Without Pippin, Faramir would have perished. And what a beautiful thing they would have missed out on! She looked upon the Hobbits with respect and admiration. Such little people, but so much courage.

Everyone followed Aragorn into the City, and then the crowds began to disperse, knowing that their part was over, and now the King would have other matters to attend to. Éowyn walked alone. Faramir would be with the King, and it was only expected; he was, after all, the Steward of Gondor now.

"Hello, my sister." A tall, well-built man fell into step next to her as she almost passed him by.

"Éomer!" She stopped to throw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, my brother! I missed you!"

"And you would not go to Cormallen to meet me?" He raised an eyebrow, studying her radiant face. "And I had thought that you would only be too eager to come to Cormallen. Something's happened to you, I can see it; you're practically _glowing_, my sister. Come, tell me what it is! Tell me everything!"

"Everything?" Éowyn laughed. "It's rather difficult to tell you everything, Éomer, just as it would be difficult to you to recount to me every single detail from the battle I was left out of! So much has happened that I have absolutely no idea where to begin! But I will tell you as much as I can." She blushed, for a moment not meeting her brother's eyes. "The truth is… I'm getting married."

Éomer stopped dead in his tracks so suddenly that Éowyn had gone a few more steps before she realised that he had halted. She laughed again. "Is it so surprising?"

"But… but… when… how…?" was all Éomer managed to say. Then he stopped himself and took a deep breath before asking the most important question. "Who?"

"Faramir, son of Denethor. You know… the current Steward of Gondor, the one who brought Aragorn his crown…" Éowyn's eyes gleamed with amusement over her brother's comical reaction.

"I know who Faramir is," Éomer interrupted. He took her arm and they began walking again. "Come, you _really_ must tell me everything now."

"So much happened, but at the same time, there's so little to say. He was wounded during an attempt to reclaim Osgiliath, and was in the Houses of Healing. I'm sure you know that part. Well… I was feeling restless in the Houses of Healing and at first I wanted him to command my release, but he was powerless to do so since he was also under the charge of the warden. To make things better, he made sure I had a room that faced the east, and invited me to join him in the garden for walks. We talked a lot… and things just happened. I don't know how I'm to tell you all this… all I know is that something happened. He's like no other man I've ever met before."

Éomer smiled. "What happened to my reserved, ambitious sister? She's been replaced by a radiant, warm, contented lady! Faramir has really worked wonders on you, hasn't he?" He laughed, patting Éowyn's hand. "What can I say? I have never seen you so happy before, and surely nothing bad can come out of this. I'm glad you've found your happiness, little sister. You deserve every bit of it."

"Thank you," Éowyn said softly, hugging her brother.


	39. Golden Days

The next chapter will be the last! Whew, 40 chapters!

* * *

CHAPTER 39 : Golden Days

* * *

"I must return to Rohan with my brother. There is much to do, and he will need my help. Also, I miss my country, and would wish to look upon it one more time. But when my uncle is laid down to rest in Rohan, I will return." Éowyn held on to Faramir's gaze steadily as she spoke.

Faramir nodded. "I understand. I'll miss you, but I'll see you again in Rohan, all right?"

Éowyn nodded, then went to her room to pack her things.

* * *

Faramir stood behind Aragorn, with all the others assembled to bid the Riders of Rohan farewell. He held Liana by the hand, waiting to say goodbye to Éowyn. Éomer came to him first. He patted Liana on the head, and then smiled at Faramir. "We'll meet again very soon, brother."

Faramir nodded in agreement. "Have a good journey, brother."

Éomer nodded and went to speak with Aragorn, and Éowyn came up to Faramir. No words were exchanged, but Éowyn gave Faramir a tender kiss on his cheek. She did the same for Liana, then walked to her horse, looking back at them to wave. Liana waved back as she mounted, and then the Riders began to leave the City.

* * *

* * *

Faramir watched with a smile as Aragorn wedded Arwen Undómiel, the scene before his eyes one of the most beautiful he had seen. He saw between them the long years of waiting, the doubts and worries, all washed away as they were finally together. He looked upon the happy faces of all gathered, and gazed in wonder at the Lady Galadriel, and her husband Lord Celeborn, from Lórien. They were tall, fair, and their eyes bore the evidence of many years of experience that had brought them great wisdom. He wished that Éowyn could be standing by his side, so they could share this experience together.

* * *

* * *

The Riders were back for their fallen King, and the City gates were opened, welcoming them. That night, a great feast was set out, and everyone was gathered. Everyone was happy, and the table was noisy from their many merry conversations. The Hobbits were at their prime, eating and drinking and telling amusing stories from the Shire, entertaining the whole table. Faramir laughed along with the rest, in high spirits.

After the meal, Éomer approached him, after speaking with Gimli for a moment. "Faramir, will you be riding to Edoras with us?"

"Of course, Éomer. I would be accompanying the King and Queen, together with many captains and nights, and the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Never had any king of the Mark had such company before."

Éomer nodded. "Yes, I know. My uncle deserves all the glory he has won. We will miss him, but I have promised that I will do the best I can for my people and my country." He paused, and then said, "Éowyn misses you. She looks forward to seeing you in Rohan."

* * *

* * *

Éowyn handed a filled cup to her brother, and Éomer was declared the King of the Mark as he drained the cup. A loud cheer went up among the people, and everyone set about to the funeral feast of Théoden. A great spread had been set out; the cooks had outdone themselves in preparing the funeral feast of a king they had all loved dearly. Although everyone mourned the death of Théoden, the feast was a merry one, for everyone knew that it was what Théoden had always wished for his people: happiness and peace.

After everyone had eaten his or her fill, Éomer stood, with an announcement to make. "Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, and the Prince of Ithilien, has asked for my sister's hand in marriage, and Éowyn grants his wish willingly. And so I ask that we will all drink to them, and their happiness."

Éowyn blushed as she stood, and her hand was placed in Faramir's. Another great cheer went up among the people as they all drank to them both. She caught Aragorn looking at her, and met his gaze. He smiled warmly at her, and nodded. She nodded back, the understanding between them clear. "Isn't this wonderful?" Faramir whispered to her.

"Yes," she whispered back.

* * *

The next few days, to Éowyn and Faramir, were simply a whirl of activity. Preparations were being made for their wedding, which would take place in Edoras. Éomer had suggested it, and Éowyn had been so excited about the prospect that Faramir had found absolutely no way to refuse.

However, he had absolutely no idea that it was going to be such a crazy experience, to prepare for a wedding. Especially when it was _his_ wedding. It seemed as if the whole of Edoras was in a flurry, and he was in the middle of the whole thing. First the women were always fussing about, saying that he needed a new set of clothes just for the wedding. They had seemed scandalised when he mentioned that he had a perfectly good coat already in Minas Tirith, and all he needed to do was to send someone to fetch it. "My Lord, this is your wedding! You can't just get married in all your old things!" someone had said, and that was the end of the matter.

Finally he managed to escape from the women asking his opinions on cloth and wanting to measure the length of his arm (why on earth did they have to measure so many times, and with so many pins?), to have a walk around with Éomer. "All this feels surreal," he confessed. "Sometimes I think I will pinch myself and just wake up from this dream."

"Yes, I see you and my sister, completely swept up in all this craziness," Éomer said, grinning. "I believe yesterday Éowyn just found out just how many different pie crusts can be made. She came into my room to inform me. She's found new respect for the cooks now."

Faramir laughed. "You know, I always thought that every single woman would be incredibly familiar with whatever goes on in the kitchen. It always seemed to me to be something that they were born with."

"Not my sister. She can only cook enough to survive, nothing fancy. She always had more interest in the sword than in the kitchen." Éomer sighed and shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "My mother always worried about how she would find herself a husband when she grew up, if she was to practice sword fighting with the boys all the time. Now I see that she had no reason to worry at all; Éowyn's done just fine."

* * *

Éowyn fidgeted, getting bored of standing still for so long. "Hold still, my lady!" the old woman chided. "Otherwise I'd make your dress crooked!" Éowyn sighed, and resumed her original position. She looked out the window, and saw Faramir and Éomer walking about, talking over something that must have been very amusing, with those smiles on their faces. She hoped that Éomer had not told Faramir about her recent fascination of pie crusts.


	40. The Wedding

CHAPTER 40 : The Wedding

* * *

Finally, after all those days of fussing and decisions, it was _the_ day. At long last. Éowyn paced about in her room, casting occasional glances at the beautiful white dress that lay on her bed. The women of the court had spent long hours labouring over it, and it was truly the loveliest dress that Éowyn had ever set her eyes on. But was she truly ready for this day?

Not that she was having doubts about getting married, of course. She loved Faramir, and there was never any doubt about _that_. But… she was a shieldmaiden after all, and not cut out to be a quiet, demure lady of the court. What if she fell over? What if she embarrassed not only herself, but Faramir as well? And worst of all… would Faramir change his mind?

_Nonsense_, she told herself. _Don't be silly. Faramir would never change his mind, just like I would never change mine_. But that senseless fear still tugged at the back of her mind.

The door creaked open, and Éowyn whirled round to see Liana entering. The child had travelled all the way to Rohan, together with her grandparents, and a Gondorian soldier named Alban, just for the wedding. Faramir had adopted her once more, and when everything was ready, she would live in Emyn Arnen with them. Liana looked at Éowyn, then at the dress on the bed. "Aren't you going to change? The ceremony's starting soon," she said. She herself was in a pretty new dress, and her hair done in one long plait.

"Yes, I suppose I should be changing now," Éowyn replied, crossing her room to pick up her dress.

Liana giggled. "I went to see Faramir just now. He looked just as nervous as you!"

Éowyn relaxed, glad that she was not the only one so worried. Then she tensed up again.

_What if we _both_ fell over?_

* * *

Faramir stood next to Éomer, fidgeting as he waited for Éowyn. Everyone in Edoras had gathered to see the wedding, and cold sweat was about to start pouring down Faramir's forehead. He could not remember a time when he was as nervous as this. It made absolutely no sense. Why was he nervous? He was getting married to the love of his life!

"You look as if you're expecting a whole legion of Orcs to pounce on you," Éomer joked, attempting to make Faramir lighten up. "Is there something I should know?"

Faramir smiled despite himself. "You know, Éomer, you're really helpful. Remind to talk to you whenever I need reassurance," he said sarcastically. Éomer chuckled.

A hush came over the crowd, and Faramir gulped. _This is it_.

Éowyn appeared, and his breath caught. She was absolutely stunning in that white dress, and wearing that golden tiara. Her eyes met his, and she smiled. All at once his worries and fears melted away, and all he could do was smile back at her. Everything was going to be just fine, after all.

* * *

The wedding feast was of some magnificence, and as a joke, the cooks had made plenty of pies, each with a different type of crust. Éowyn turned a bright shade of red as Faramir pointed it out jokingly. "I knew that Éomer just couldn't keep it to himself!" she muttered.

"I'm grateful for that. At least now I know how much experience my wife has in the kitchen," Faramir teased, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"You don't mind, do you?" Éowyn asked anxiously. "My mother always said that I would never make a good wife because I know so little about household chores…"

Faramir cut her off. "Of course I don't mind, Éowyn. What importance is that to me? I would live on stew for the rest of my life, if it meant that I could spend it with you."

Éowyn would have laughed, but she was too busy drowning in his kiss.

* * *

A short ending to a really long story! I hoped you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. This story has definitely come a long way. I initially planned it to be only around 25 chapters, but more and more happened and it just seemed necessary to go on and on! But I've finally come to a definite close now.

I'm not sure what I'll be doing next. I might take a break from FanFiction.net (unlikely), or I might start a new fiction. I've been wanting to do some other Tuck Everlasting fiction because I don't really like the previous one I did anymore, I'm sure I can do better. Otherwise I will come up with another LotR thingy! It's come to my attention that no one has seemed to spend much time on Éomer and his marrying of Lothíriel, daughter of Imrahil. So… look out for that!

As for this story, I'll definitely miss writing it! Thanks for being so kind in your reviews, I really appreciated it! I have a lot to live up to in my subsequent fics now…


End file.
